Love One Cup At A Time
by VamperSex
Summary: Bella works at Starbucks, Edward is a customer coming in from a rough day at class. What starts off as a someone trying to brighten up his day turns into a relationship. Throw in the rest of the gang and see what you get.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I stood behind the counter at Starbucks. I just handed a customer his change and unfortunately I didn't get a tip. What I got was I piece of paper with his number on it. I rolled my eyes and threw it in the trash. Another customer walked up to me.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked politely.

"A black coffee, no milk no sugar." He spat. _A please would be nice._ I thought as I went to the machine.

"Can you hurry up? I have somewhere I need to be." He snapped at me. On purpose I slowed down. I was debating on whether or not to slip something into it but I decided against it. I covered the cup and handed it to him.

"Your total is $3.50." I said. He gave me exact change and walked out. "Have a nice day!" I yelled to his back. He didn't say a word. _Stupid man in his stupid business suit._ I thought. I sat down on the chair and read my textbook. There weren't any more customers. When I got to Chapter 4 the wind chimes tinkled signifying someone had come in. I marked my page and closed the book. The guy that approached the counter was very handsome. Bronze hair, green eyes, roughly six feet tall and had a 5 o' clock shadow he had bags under his eyes. He looked tired.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked him warmly. He smiled slightly. It was a cute half smile.

"A large coffee." He said.

"What type?" He shrugged.

"I dunno, surprise me." He asked. I chuckled. "Make sure it's strong though."

"Rough day?" I asked.

"Yeah, professor keeps bitching about getting my résumé in on time so I can start my internship." He said.

"Ah, I know how that feels. Mine keeps pressuring me to go give my essay to an editor." I rolled my eyes as I squirted the whipped cream into the bottom of the cup. I put marshmallows and strong black coffee mixed with milk, cream, sugar and cinnamon. I stirred it and topped in with chocolate sprinkles. I handed it to him. He took a sip.

"This is good. What's it called?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Sssssh, it's not on the menu. I made it up. It's one of my specialties. My mom and I used to have them all the time. But usually was hot chocolate and not coffee." I said. He nodded. And reached into his wallet.

"It's on the house. And have a muffin. You look like you haven't eaten in awhile." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded. "Won't your boss fire you?" I shook my head.

"Nah. He's afraid of me." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Trust me. I might look small and innocent but I can kick ass. It also helps that I have a brother that is the size of a body builder and a dad on the police force."

"Wow."

"I know right." I smiled. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Edward." I shook his hand. "Well I gotta get to class. I'll see you later." He said. I nodded and waved goodbye. The rest of my shift was pretty boring. I went to the parking lot and got into my car. I drove to the house I shared with my brother Emmett. I parked my truck beside his jeep.

"Em I'm home." I yelled as I opened the door.

"Hey squirt." He said waving at me from the couch. I saw a woman's skirt on the floor.

"Emmett, how many times have I told you I don't want you bringing any of your hoes into the house?" I asked. My brother was famous for his womanizing ways. He just shrugged. "Where is she anyway?" He pointed to the kitchen. "Why is she in the kitchen?"

"She won't leave." He said. I walked in there to see a red haired slut in her underwear passed out on the kitchen floor. I knelt down beside her.

"Wake up." I whispered. She grumbled incoherently but didn't move. I said it a little louder. She rolled over but didn't wake up. I got off my knees and filled a container with cold water from the fridge. I walked back over to her and let it drip on her face. She scrunched her eyebrows. I dumped the whole thing on her. She jumped up.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She yelled. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" She asked.

"I think I should be asking you that." I said.

"What the do you think you're doing here?" She spat at me.

"This is my house I live here." I spat back. She looked like she was going to slap me. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out of the kitchen.

"You little bitch let go of me." She screamed trying to wriggle her way out of my hands. I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door. I pushed her out and shut the door in her face. She banged on it constantly. I picked up her skirt and top and threw them out the window. She continued banging on the door.

"Get your ass off of my property right now before I call the cops!" I yelled.

"They can't do anything to me." She shouted.

"You're right. I think I'll just shoot you myself." I said.

"Please like you could hurt me." I could hear the smugness in her voice. I went to my room and grabbed my hunting rifle. I loaded it and cranked it up. I kicked open the door.

"You have 10 seconds." I said. As soon as she saw me with the gun she ran off. I shut the door. I turned and saw Emmett laughing. "Shut up. I should shoot you for bringing her in here." I said. That shut him up. "But seriously Emmett you're 25 don't you think you should settle down instead of coming home with a different slut every night?" I asked. He shrugged. I walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow." He rubbed his head.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I asked walking into my room and putting down my gun. I changed out of my uniform and went to the fridge. I opened it. There was nothing but beer and a chunk of mouldy cheese in it. I rolled my eyes. I told Em to go grocery shopping this morning but as usual he forgot. I think screwing whores has given him short term memory loss. I threw out the cheese and ordered Chinese food. I walked into the living room to see Emmett on the phone.

"Tanya why don't you come over. Of course I'm free." He said. I grabbed the phone from him.

"No Tanya he isn't free." I said.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm his sister."

"Oh you can join the fun." She said in a voice I'm assuming was seductive.

"Whoa, keep your panties on." I said. "And if you value your life. Don't come over." I added before hanging up.

"Why do you always keep spoiling my fun?" He whined.

"Emmett you idiot. She asked if you could do a three way. With me." I yelled. He looked shocked. "Yeah, now when was the last time you got yourself checked?" I asked.

"Last month and I'm clean." He said.

"It's a miracle you still are." I muttered. The doorbell rang. It was the delivery boy. He was pretty cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes fairly tall. Probably has a girlfriend.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hey. Here's you order." He said. He seemed shy.

"Thanks." I looked at his name tag. "Jasper. I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you." He said. I paid him.

"Keep the change." I tilted my head and looked at him. His eyes had a red ring around them, his hair looked a little flat and his face looked tired and heartbroken.

"Bad break up?" I asked. He nodded.

"How'd you know?" I shrugged.

"I just can usually look at a person and tell what happened." I explained. "When do you get off?" I asked.

"This is my last drop off." He said. I nodded.

"Cool come on." I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house.

"Emmett, Jasper. Jasper this is my brother Emmett." I said.

"So how long have you known her?" Emmett asked.

"About 5 minutes." He replied. Emmett chuckled.

"Bella what have I told you about carrying random people into the house and talking to them?" He asked.

"I could say the same for you. But at least mine aren't whores that I have to kick out of the house when you're done screwing them." I said.

"Touché." I heard Jasper chuckling.

"You guys are brother and sister." He stated. I nodded. "I figured. I'm an only child." He said.

"Lucky." I mumbled.

"Oh come on squirt you know you love me." Emmett said ruffling my hair. I slapped away his hand and glared at him as I tried to fix my hair. Jasper burst out laughing.

"Seriously. You two made my day." He said.

"Glad to help." I said dryly. "So tell me about this break up of yours."

"Well her name is Maria. We started off as childhood friends. And we got together in high school. I proposed 5 months ago and she said yes. Then she made this celibacy until marriage agreement. Well of course you know I got frustrated after awhile. We went to dinner to tell our parents about the engagement. Right after we told them she went to the bathroom but she left her phone on the table. She got a text I was curious so I checked it out. It said, I can't wait for you to be in my bed tonight. We will have so much fun. Call me when you get away from your clueless fiancé." He said.

"Ouch. That must've hurt." I sympathized. "I would say I know how it feels but I don't so I can't. I don't date." I added.

"Yeah it hurt at first, it still does but I'm getting over it." He said. Emmett handed him a beer.

"No Emmett I'm not going to allow you to booze up my new friend. I don't want him to turn into you." I said taking the can from him and taking a sip.

"What so I can't have it but you can?" Jasper asked.

"Hey I'm not the one that's emotionally unstable right now am I?" I smirked raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes at me. "See I got you didn't I Jazz."

"Yeah you got me. And Jazz?" He asked.

"What you don't like it?" She shook his head.

"I do. It's just no one has ever called me that. It's always Jasper or Whitlock, or _Jasssssssspurrrrrr._" He said cringing when he said the last one.

"Jassssssssssspurrrrrr?" I asked.

"Maria." He stated. I nodded. "One of her annoying traits, her many annoying traits."

"Was she a good lay?" Emmett asked. I slapped him.

"Emmett he isn't like you." I snapped.

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

"Well first of all he was engaged. I don't think you even how many girls you've had sex with." I said.

"I do so. 36. Their numbers are in my phone." He said smugly.

"Name three of them."

"Tanya, Lauren and Jessica." He smirked.

"Last names?" I asked.

"Umm..." He trailed off.

"That is sad." Jasper said. I nodded in agreement.

"What it's not my fault I can get any girl I want." Emmett boasted. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say man, whatever you say." Jasper patted his back. I shared out the Chinese food for Jasper and I.

"Hey what about me?" Emmett asked.

"My money, my food, my rules." I stated. Jasper snickered. "Plus you didn't buy the groceries like I asked you to, again."

"I was busy." He said.

"I know. I had to kick her out with my rifle."

"You've got a gun?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "That is wicked awesome. Where did you get it?"

"My dad got for me as a gift. I like hunting." I said.

"Me too, I had a rifle but Mawhoria burnt it." I giggled at his nickname for his ex.

"Mawhoria. Nice, but why did she burn it?" I asked. He shrugged.

"She was and still is crazy. But I loved that thing, it was my baby." He sighed. I rubbed his back. I knew how he felt.

"It's ok, I can ask my dad where he got mine and I'm sure if you could tell the make they can pull some strings and get you one." He smiled.

"So where are you from my rifle carrying friend?" He asked.

"I'm from here. Well we were both born and raised in Forks." I said. "What about you?"

"Well I'm all the way from Texas, ma'am." He slipped into a southern drawl. I chuckled.

"Do you have any family out here?"

"Yeah my cousin Rosalie." He said. I saw Emmett perk up.

"Emmett you aren't going to touch Rosalie. Got it." I warned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Actually I don't think he's Rose's type." Emmett scoffed.

"I can get any girl I want." He said cockily. Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett went into the kitchen.

"I've seen Rose make grown men cry. You don't have to worry about her. You should be more concerned about your brother." Jasper whispered. I shrugged.

"I think they should meet. Maybe she can cut his ego done to size." I said. Jasper thought for a moment.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. But you would have to meet her first of course." I nodded. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.

"I have to work at 3 but otherwise I'm free."

"Ok then tomorrow I'll introduce you guys. She is going to get a kick out of how we met." He said.

"It's a usual for me. I mean I met a guy at work today. He looked really tired and everything. Like he had a rough day. He seemed like he just needed a friendly face and come caffeine. So I talked to him, cracked a few jokes, gave him his coffee and a muffin on the house and it turns out I was right he was having a rough day and he turned out to be a nice guy." I said.

"Wait you met someone before me?" Jasper asked pouting. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to be nice plus I highly doubt I'll see him ever again." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Well I should probably get going. Rose is expecting me back in-well I'm 15 minutes late. She might send out a search party for me." He said. I got up and walked him to the door.

"Bye Jazz." I said.

"See you later Bella. Wait where are we going to meet?" He asked.

"How about Starbucks around 4. I work there." He nodded and left.

"Good night Em."

"Night Bells." He replied as I went to my room. I changed into my pyjamas and went to bed.

I woke up feeling good. I met two new people yesterday and I was going to meet another one today. I loved meeting people even if just for a minute or two. I find enjoyment in knowing that I made some one happy for awhile. I checked the time. It was after 12. I got up and put on my robe. I went into Emmett's room. Of course he was sleeping with a slut beside him. I walked over to him and kicked the girl.

"Get up, put on your clothes and get out." I growled. She glared at me. I did the same to her. She was the first to break our stare off and began grabbing her clothes. I walked over to Emmett he was on his back with the sheets around his waist still asleep. I began shaking him.

"Emmett, Emmett." I said sweetly. He mumbled something I couldn't understand and then opened his eyes. I pulled back my hand into a fist and punched him. He screamed and held his eye. I walked out. I went back to my room. I got ready for the day and went outside for a walk but not before I wrote Em a note.

_**Em**_

_**Gone out. Make sure whore is out of the house when I get back. If not I will castrate you.**_

_**Love Bella =]**_

I put it on the counter and walked down the street. I passed a store with a few band tee shirts. I went in and came out with an avenged sevenfold shirt. I found a bookstore and sat down on one of the couches. I took out a book and began reading. I checked the time. It was 2;15. I closed the book and headed to work. I skipped down the road, I felt the heel of my leather boots get caught in the snow and I tripped.

"Oof." I said as I hit the ground. I heard someone chuckling. I looked up and saw Jasper looking down at me.

"Are you going to stand and laugh at me or are you going to help me up?" I asked. He stopped laughing and extended a hand out to me. I took and stood up. When I was steady on my feet I pushed his chest. I saw a leggy blonde behind him snickering.

"Hey Jazz. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"I'm Rosalie but call me Rose. You must be Bella." She said. I nodded. "I like you already. We're going to be great friends."

"Not necessarily. You're going to meet my brother and according to what Jasper said about you yesterday I don't think you'll like him." I said. She just shrugged. "Anyway let's get inside. I'm not in the mood to beat up my boss." They snickered and we walked in.

"Hey boss." I waved.

"Bella, you're late." He scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"It's 3:01. I'm one minute late. What are you going to do? Fire me?" I asked. He frowned at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away. He grabbed my wrist.

"Bella you need to learn some manners or I will get rid of you." He threatened.

"Mike you need to let me go before I kick your ass." I countered before pulling my hand away and going to the cashier. He left me alone.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked Jasper and Rose.

"Nice apron. What's with the boss?" She asked.

"Oh Mike is a little bitchy because he asked me out a couple times and I said no." I said. "So well he's been trying to boss me around ever since." I shrugged.

"Typical. But doesn't he look a bit old for you?" She asked.

"Yeah he is like twenty years older than me." I said.

"That's just sick." She glared at the back of his head.

"Anyway so what you guys want?" I asked. Jasper ordered a mocha latte and Rose got a cappuccino with a banana nut muffin. They sat down in one of booths while I served people.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked an overly perky blonde girl.

"Can I have a white chocolate mocha latte?" She said in a nasally voice. I gave her what she ordered. She paid me and left. No tip. I grumbled and pouted.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked the next customer not looking up.

"Sure." I heard a familiar voice ask. It was Edward. I looked up at him. He didn't have the bags under his eyes the stubble was still there though and he was smiling.

"Well it looks like someone is in a good mood today." I smirked.

"Yeah, I actually got some sleep last night." He said. I nodded.

"So what do want today?" I asked.

"Hmm you have any other unknown recipes?" He asked winking suggestively. I went over to the coffee machine and poured him a cup of another unnamed recipe. He smiled.

"How much?" I shrugged.

"Let's pretend it's a black coffee. $3.50." I said.

"Ok." He paid me.

"What, no muffin?" He whined.

"Nope you don't look upset today." I said. He pouted.

"But I'm hungry." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Go buy food. I'm not a charity you know." He gave me puppy eyes.

"Well are you busy right now?" I asked.

"Yeah I have to get to class." He said. I nodded and handed him another muffin. He grinned.

"Thanks Bella."

"You're welcome, bye Edward." I said.

"Bye." He took a bite and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. *Sniff* *Sniff*. Stephenie Meyer owns it. Well let's get on with the story. Hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee's Chapter 2!**

* * *

I finished my shift and headed to the table with Rose and Jasper.

"Hey guys." I said. They waved.

"So Bella, who was the guy you were talking to?" Rose asked.

"Which one? I talked to a lot of them today." I smirked.

"The one with the cute guy with the bronze hair and he's pretty tall. You two seemed to be getting along very well." She clarified.

"Oh that's Edward." I explained. "Jazz the guy I told you I met yesterday remember?" I asked.

"Oh." He said. "So what now?" I shrugged.

"How about we go and get some food." Rose suggested. We all agreed and left. We headed for the pizza place around the corner. We went over to a booth and looked at the menu.

"How about we just get one big pepperoni?" Jasper asked. I nodded in agreement.

"And breadsticks." Rose added.

"Are you ready to order?" Our waiter asked shamelessly staring at Rosalie's cleavage. She noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah one large pepperoni and breadsticks." She said.

"Anything else?" He winked at her suggestively.

"No." She said bluntly. He walked away. "Freak." I nodded. We talked for a little while until he came back.

"Here's your pizza." He put it directly in front of her. She raised one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at him.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"Yeah a coke." He wrote it down and turned to walk away. "Umm don't you see two other people sitting here?" She asked coyly. He faced us and looked over us glaring at Jasper and smiling creepily at me.

"Now you see us." I said.

"Yes I do." He turned his attention to me. I stared at him blankly. "Would _you _like anything to drink?" He asked in a voice that was supposed to be seductive.

"A sprite no ice." I turned to Jazz. "You want anything, _sweetheart?_" I asked putting emphasis on the last word. He looked at me in shock. I winked at him and hoped he would catch on. He did.

"Of course _darling." _He put an arm around my shoulder. "I'll have the same as the love of my life." He said to the waiter. I bit my lip to hold back my laughter. He was laying it on thick. The waiter wrote down our orders and walked away in a huff. As soon as he was out of ear shot I burst out laughing along with everyone else.

"That was hilarious. I mean you and Jazz? You just met yesterday." Rose said between giggles.

"I know. I don't move that fast." He added. I couldn't say anything coherent because I was laughing too hard. I finally calmed down and wiped away the tears falling down my face. I took up a slice of pizza.

"This isn't half bad." I said chewing. Rose nodded too busy stuffing her face.

"So what are you two doing with your life?" I asked.

"I'm studying to be a psychologist." Jasper said.

"I'm studying mechanics. I have a garage open but I really want to build and restore cars." Rose said. I stared at her in shock. That was not what I expected.

"Wow." I commented. She just shrugged and picked up another slice of pizza.

"Rose how many slices have you eaten?" I asked.

"Hmm about 4." She said through a mouth full of pizza.

"Where is it all going?" She patted her flat stomach and smiled.

"That's Rose for you." Jasper smirked. We ate our pizza and left.

"Ok I have to get to class."Jasper said.

"Yeah, I have to go check on the shop." Rose added. "But we'll talk. I know where you work and if anything Jazz knows where you live." I nodded. We said goodbye and went our separate ways. I went to the bus stop and waited. A boy around 17 came up to me.

"Hi." He said eyeing me. I waved politely. "So what's a pretty thing like you doing on this fine sunny day?" He asked.

"I'm waiting on a bus." I said stating the obvious.

"Oh so where you going?"

"Home." I said blankly.

"Oh so can I come with you? Or would you like to come to my place?" He asked taking a step towards me. I stood my ground and looked at him.

"No thanks." I declined.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that I could show you a good time." He smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry no, I don't date guys without a social security number." I said.

"Who said anything about dating? I was just talking about a one nighter."

"Please, you can't handle me. And don't you think your mom would notice you're gone?" I asked.

"Then we can stay at my place." He offered.

"Sorry no." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off of me." My voice lowered to almost a growl.

"Feisty. I like it."

"I'm giving you 10 seconds." I warned.

"10 seconds before what?" He asked looking smug and confident that I couldn't hurt him. He was taller than me but I had a bad temper and I wasn't afraid to kick someone's ass. He trailed his hand down my body. I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back.

"10 seconds before I rip your arm off your body." I seethed. He shuddered. "Do you understand why I said you can't handle me?" He nodded. "I'm going to let you go now." I released his arm and he took off running. A bus came about 5 minutes later and I boarded it. It was almost full but it had an empty row. I sat down and stared out the window looking at the sights as the bus drove by. We came to a stop and I saw a fairly muscular man covered in grease and blood. He had blonde hair and familiar looking green eyes. He looked very intimidating and scared the crap out of me. I watched as he entered the bus. He looked around for an empty seat. My eyes widened when he walked towards me. He sat down and said 'hi'. I waved. There was a pregnant lady standing up next to the driver who was shouting at her. The man beside me asked what was going on.

"She doesn't have enough money to pay for the fair." The driver explained. The man got up and went towards her.

"How much do you need?" He asked. She turned to the driver and asked him.

"$2.50." He replied. The man dug in his pocket and paid the driver. I was shocked to say the least. This guy walks in looking like an axe murderer turns out to be nice? Not what I expected. He walked back over to his seat beside me.

"That was a really nice thing for you to do." I commented.

"It was nothing. I always try to make sure I do at least one good deed every day." I nodded. "I'm Carlisle by the way."

"Bella." I shook his hand. He smiled and his eyes crinkled at the corners. I noticed his hair had a few grey strands. I noticed a wedding band on his finger.

"So Bella tell me about yourself." He said.

"Well, I'm from Forks, I'm 23. I work at Starbucks I go to school at the University of Seattle and I'm studying to be an editor. What about you?" I asked.

"Well I'm also from Forks, I'm 46, I work at the Seattle hospital, I went to Seattle U, and I'm married with 2 children about your age." He said. I smiled at him.

"A doctor huh? It's a wonder I haven't seen you before. I'm famous in the ER." I smirked.

"I work in paediatrics. Famous huh? I take it you're accident prone?" I laughed.

"I'm a full blown klutz. I trip over air. I have been in the hospital for a concussion, broken limbs, sprains, abrasions, scraps, cuts, bruises. You name it it's more than likely happened to me. I have a thick medical file." I said. "Go to the ER and ask for me. Bella Swan I'm sure you'll get some amusing stories." I said.

"Wow." He said looking at me shocked. I chuckled.

"So Carlisle if you don't mind me asking. What happened to you?" I asked gesturing to the grease and blood.

"Oh, the grease is from-well my wife Esme, her car broke down yesterday and I tried to fix it this morning. It didn't work out. And the blood, I leant her my car so she could get to work. It's my day off and I decided to take a walk. Well a guy held me up and tried to mug me. So I fought him off and this happened." He pointed to the blood on his shirt. I nodded in understanding.

"So how did that turn out?" I asked.

"Well I still have my money." He said. I nodded.

"You know at first I thought you looked like an axe murderer." He laughed at that. "It's true, I mean you were covered in blood and grease and you looked scary."

"Well looks can be deceiving." He said.

"I know." I thought about how the past two days have been. "You know you're the 4th new person I've met in 2 days?"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Yesterday I met a guy at the coffee shop, he looked like he was having a rough day and I thought he could use a friendly face. So I gave him a muffin. The next one was the delivery guy. He looked sad and tired, so I invited him in and me and my brother talked with him. It turned out he had a bad break up. His fiancé cheated on him. This morning he introduced me to his cousin. She's really pretty and funny. But she isn't what you would expect. She has supermodel good looks and she has her own car garage. She also eats like a pig." I said. He laughed.

"And then me right?" I nodded. "Well Bella you seem like a nice girl." I tilted my head and gave him my picture of innocence smile. We continued talking for awhile. I looked out the window when I saw the bus slow down. I frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is my stop." I began pouting. "I don't wanna go." I whined like a 5 year old. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well Bella I'm sure I'll see you at the hospital." He smirked.

"True, whenever I stop by if I'm not too banged up I'll visit you." I said. "Bye Carlisle." I walked towards the door.

"Bye Bella." He said. I got off the bus and waved at him as the bus drove past. I walked to my house. I pulled out the key and opened the door. I surveyed the living room. No signs of disturbance AKA Emmett and his newest screw toy. I checked the kitchen and the bedrooms. When I finished looking over the house it was clean and Emmett wasn't home. I just shrugged and went to the fridge.

"I wonder if Emmett went grocery shopping." I thought out loud. I opened the fridge. Empty.

"Figures." I muttered to myself. I wasn't hungry since I had pizza not too long ago. I went upstairs and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. I wrapped my hands and headed to the gym we had in the back room. I walked over to the punching bag and let out all the stress from the day on it. But I found I couldn't find any. So I took of the wrap and put on a pair of sneakers. Emmett only had weights so I went for a jog. I carried my iPod with me. I put on a song by Saliva. It was freezing cold outside and people looked at me like I was crazy to be wearing what I was wearing and jogging. But I loved to jog and I loved this band. Especially this song. I could rock out to it and do whatever I wanted. It was really good to jog to as well because they had a steady beat that was easy to keep up with. I ran past a lady walking her dog and I waved to them. I spotted a couple strolling on the other side of the road. They looked cute together and I couldn't help but wonder if I could have something like that. If I could find someone to love and to love me as much as they love each other. I shook my head.

_You had it but you blew it. _My inner voice said.

_Shut up don't you mean she blew it? He blew it you moron._ The other voice argued.

_How did he blow it? He told her what to make him love her and she didn't do it. _That voice was beginning to sound like my ex.

_Yeah he did but he's an idiot. If he didn't love her for who she was then he didn't deserve her. _My other voice said.

_Well you've got a point there. She is who she is. _The voice sounded more like mine now.

_See. He has to love her for who she is baggage, bad temper and all._

_HELLO, she's right here. _Another voice said.

_Oh right sorry. _They apologized. I shook my head. I'm going crazy there were voices in my head. I jogged back home.

"Em?" I called out as I opened the front door. No answer. "Em?" I called again. Still no response. I shrugged and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower. I got out and put on my pyjamas which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt. I called Emmett's cell phone. It went to voicemail. I didn't bother to leave a message I knew what he was up to and judging by the time he wouldn't be home tonight. I went downstairs to watch some TV. I flipped through the channels until I found E! TV. The Soup was on. I loved that show. Joel McHale was hilarious. I absolutely loved him. Especially the Kick Ass Clip of the Week.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head hearing my joints crack. I felt a knot in my back. I stretched until I heard it pop. I rolled off the couch and went into my room. I got dressed. It was Saturday. No work and no school. I threw on a three quarter sleeve sweater dress with black stockings and leather ankle boots. I tied a scarf around my neck. I debated adding leg warmers but decided against it. I went outside and walked to a small diner.

"Hello welcome to Edith's what can I get you this morning?" A waitress with light brown hair asked me. She had a scowl on her face that looked like it was carved there. I glanced down at the menu. I heard her tapping her foot against the tiled floor. I took my time deciding what I wanted.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked. I brought my hand to my chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"I'll have the scrambled eggs and toast." I said.

"Anything to drink?" She asked before slapping her hand over her mouth. I smirked to myself.

"Orange juice." She wrote it down. "No make it a coffee." She scribbled it out. I was going to give her a hard time but I decided against it. I felt nice today. She went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with my order. I looked at her again studying her face. She looked familiar.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." She said as she walked over to give me the bill.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw you staring at me. Jealous?" She smirked. When she did that I immediately remembered why she looked familiar. She had slept with my brother once a few months ago. I actually had to shoot the ground for her to leave.

"Actually no. I was just thinking I was going to leave you a nice tip." I said waving a 20 in front of her. Her face lit up. "But I decided against it." I said putting it away. I left exact change on the table and left. I walked down the street skipping and humming to myself. I was in a chipper mood. I walked into the bookstore I saw yesterday and picked up the book I was reading and continued from the page I was at. When I finished I got off the couch and went to the gift shop. I decided since I read a whole book instead of buying it I would buy something at the gift shop to make up for it. I found a cute button that said 'Book Nerd' with a picture of a guy wearing glasses with his nose buried in a book. I bought it and clipped it onto my dress. I went into the mall and headed straight for the music store. I went to the rock section. I scanned over the album titles until I found it. The Saliva album I missed the last time I came here. I picked it up along with a few from Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance and Disturbed. I went to the cashier and paid for my items. She gave me the weirdest look when she saw the Disturbed album. I took the bag from her and went on my way. I passed by a shoe store and saw the most gorgeous pair of shoes. I stepped in and checked in my bag with CDs. I walked over to the stand with the shoes. I picked them up they were pumps with a purple and black leopard print. I asked one of the assistants if they had this in my size. She nodded and went in the back. She came out a few minutes later with a box and a smile on her face.

"You're lucky this was the last box in your size." She said. I nodded in thanks and tried them on. They fit perfectly. They were high. I would never be able to walk in them without falling over.

"Those are gorgeous. Why don't you walk around in them for awhile?" I sweet voice said. I looked up to see a short pixie like girl with spiky black hair looking at me.

"They're too high. I would never be able to walk in them." I said.

"Nonsense just try them." I shrugged and got up. I began walking in a straight line. It was easier than I thought.

"They have a hidden platform." The girl informed me. I nodded. "I think you should get them. They would look fabulous with a denim mini and a nice purple top." She said.

"You know what? I think I will. I haven't gotten anything fancy for myself in awhile." I saw her pick up my boots.

"These are really nice shoes I wonder if they have them in my size?" She said.

"Umm, those are mine." I sat and took off the pumps.

"Oh, wow you have really good taste in shoes." She looked at my outfit. "And clothes as a matter of fact. Where do you shop?" She asked.

"Saks Fifth Avenue and Marc Jacobs. I'll occasionally go into a Prada store when they have a sale." I said.

"Wow. They have those out here?" I nodded. "Can I have your number so I can call you sometime? I haven't been here since high school and I have no idea where any good stores are." She said.

"Sure." I handed her my phone and she gave me hers. She gave me back my phone and snapped a picture of me. I did the same for her.

"Well I'll call you some time Bella." She said. "I have to go find a dress for a dinner party."

"Ok bye Alice, you can try The Little Black Dress Shoppe." I said.

"Ok thanks." She waved and skipped off.

* * *

Well yes. I made little Bella fashionable and she met Alice today. Isn't that great? Next chapter I think I'll skip to Monday at work. What do you think? R&R. It'll make me really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I want Twilight. I want Edward, I want Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle give me Jacob for all I care I just want one of the Twilight guys. But no Stephenie Meyer had to and write about them.**

* * *

"Mike no I won't go out with you." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you're older than me."

"Well they say that with age comes experience." He smirked.

"Yah but I don't think they meant a 23 year old getting together with a 41 year old." I said. "Plus I don't think I want someone that experienced." I added.

"Come on you never know until you try." He pressed.

"Mike I have to work." I pushed past him and went to the register. I had my shift during lunch hour on Mondays. I normally complained about that but today I was glad. At least Mike wouldn't be able to annoy me. I was a bit saddened today though. Edward didn't show up. I had fun talking to him. Even though I'd only known him for 2 days. He seemed like a nice guy. The lunch hour had just ended along with my shift and I was almost dead on my feet. I changed, signed out and left before Mike could ask me out again. I ran to the bus stop and waited for the longest while. After about 15 minutes I got up and walked. It was a long walk from Starbucks to my house and my feet began to hurt. I continued walking until the pain became unbearable. I unzipped the boots and took them off. I walked on the cold snow barefoot. I had a few more blocks until I got home. When I walked in I could barely feel my feet. I got out the foot massager plugged it in and filled it with water. I sat down and rolled up my jeans. I put my almost frozen feet into the hot water. My feet tingled as the blood began to flow through them. The door opened and in walked a gloomy looking Emmett.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Hey squirt." He said flatly.

"What's up with you today?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Em did someone kick your puppy? Crash the jeep?" I kept guessing scenarios that would cause him to look like this but he kept shaking his head.

"Well what happened. I'm stumped." I said.

"Bella I was driving home today and I saw a red BMW M3 on the side of the road. So I park and walk over to see what happened. It turns out to be this super hot chick, blonde hair, blue eyes and the hottest body I've ever seen. Her car broke down so I ask her if she wanted me to look under the hood. She said no and fixed the car herself." He said.

"And..." I trailed off.

"She didn't look even look at me. I mean she looked at me once to say no but other than that she made no eye contact with me she didn't even look at my muscles. I asked her out and she REJECTED me. No one rejects me. The one girl I actually want. And she doesn't want me." He said looking dumbfounded. I shook my head at him. He'll get over it. I'm sure about that. I rolled my eyes at him. He sighed and went to his room. I knew there was nothing in the fridge so I decide to have takeout. Again. I picked up the phone and called the steakhouse. I ordered mine and Emmett's favourites.

"Em. I got ribs for you." I yelled.

"I'm not hungry." He shouted back.

_He's not hungry?_

_What is happening to the world? Next thing you know he'll stop bringing home sluts, get a job and remember to get the groceries._ I laughed out loud at that.

"Ok but it's in the fridge if you change your mind." I said. He didn't reply. I ate my food and went to bed.

I woke up and went to classes. They were boring as usual. My teacher was a drag and I don't think she liked teaching University classes. As soon as the lesson was finished I shut my books and ran out as fast as I could. I felt like my hand was going to get stuck at my jaw and my mouth would forever remain in a yawning position if I stayed in there any longer. I took a deep breath of fresh air to liven up myself. I wasn't in the mood to take the bus so I hailed a taxi. I told the driver my address. When we got there I paid him, thanked him and left. I saw Emmett's jeep in the driveway.

"Em?" I asked. No answer. I shrugged and went into the kitchen. He's probably screwing another chick. He'll be home later. I decided on checking the fridge. Still empty. I rolled my eyes and got a pen and paper. I wrote down a list of things to buy and put it in my handbag. I had to get ready for work. I changed into more comfortable shoes. I grabbed my uniform and put it in my bag. I headed out. I decided to get a head start to work since there was nothing much to do at home. I began walking slowly to work. I began wondering why Emmett got out lucky. I mean he isn't working but has money and I'm working my ass off and have barely anything. Oh yeah Emmett got a scholarship and I didn't. I walked past a jewellery store. The display was large and flashy. Nothing I liked. Not that anyone would give me those things. I continued my journey. I began to speed up when I started getting cold. My nose was feeling irritated and I was sniffling. I stepped through the door and was hit with cold air. I shivered. Inside was just as bad as outside. I walked to the bathroom and changed. I signed in and took my spot behind the cashier. After about 10 minutes and no customers I sat down. Mike wandered out about 30 minutes later. I was rubbing my nose.

"I wonder why we haven't gotten any customers." He said to himself. "Why are you wearing your coat over your uniform?" He snapped at me.

"Because it's freezing cold in here. Turn up the heat." I spat at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked before walking away. "That's the same reason you haven't gotten any customers all day. It's about as cold in here as it is outside if not colder." I yelled at him. He just went back into his office. I stayed for the rest of my shift signed out then left. I bundled up in my coat. I brought the collar up to my ears. I tried hailing a taxi but none of them stopped. I continued walking down the street to my house. When I got in I took a hot shower to warm myself up. I dressed in a pair of jeans and a tunic top. I turned up the heat in the house and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched E! TV again. I was obsessed. I burst out laughing when Reality Hell came on. The girl threw her shoes at the man in the hot tub was my breaking point. I laughed until my sides hurt. I fell off the couch and hit the floor. I groaned and rolled over. I moved my hands to get up but reflexively grabbed my right shoulder. I got up slowly still clutching my shoulder. I tried moving it but it hurt too much. I decided to go to the hospital. I threw on a pair of shoes and headed out the door. I got into my truck and tried starting it again but unfortunately it was still dead from the winter weather. I took the bus. When I got into the hospital I went up to the receptionist, Angela. She smiled at me.

"Bella it's been awhile." She smirked.

"Yeah, three months, a new record right?" I asked. She nodded.

"So what happened?"

"Well I was watching TV and I started laughing." I started off.

"Let me guess you fell off the couch and twisted your wrist?" She asked.

"Close. I think I dislocated my shoulder." She burst out laughing. I pouted at her and walked to the A&E. I went to the doctor's office. It was empty so I plopped down on the bed.

"Well let's see who we have here." The doctor said. "Ah Bella. What do we have today?" He asked.

"Hi Doc." I winked. "I think I might have dislocated my shoulder." I said. He walked over to me and felt it.

"Well it feels that way but we have to do some X-rays to be sure. Come with me." We walked to the X-ray lab. He gave me the gown and I changed. I came out and he positioned my arm on the table. He took a couple pictures and waited for them to develop. We went back to the room and he put the X-rays against the screen.

"Ok right here." He pointed to the bone of my shoulder. "That's where it dislocated." He walked towards me. "Ok Bella I'm going to put it back into place. It will most definitely hurt. I would give you an anaesthetic but that will take too long and I know you are afraid of needles." He smirked. I nodded. He placed his hands on my shoulder and counted to 3 before pushing on the bone. I bit my lip to hold back the scream that was begging to come out.

"Try moving your shoulder." He said. I began moving it up and back. I spun arm around in a circle. "How does it feel?" I thought about it.

"It doesn't hurt too much." I stated. He nodded.

"Well Bella you are fine, if you want you can go." He said.

"Um, Dr. Martin do you know if Dr. Carlisle is here? I don't know his last name. Blonde hair, green eyes mid to late forties but doesn't look it. I met him on a bus a few days ago. We talked for awhile and he told me when I was around I should visit him." I said.

"Yeah he's here. He asked me for your medical file. He was shocked to say the least. Paediatrics' department. Just ask any nurse about him. Carlisle Cullen." I nodded and thanked him. I walked to the Paediatrics section.

"Excuse me could you tell me where I can find Dr. Cullen?" I asked two nurses.

"Which one?" The blonde one asked. _There are two Dr. Cullen's here?_

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I specified. They giggled.

"He's down the hall." The brown haired one replied this time. I thanked them. They began whispering things like _'I wonder why she wants she see Dr. McSteamy?'_ And. _'Maybe she's his latest fling.' _When I heard that I snorted. I asked another nurse to point out his door. She pointed it out to me and muttered something about me and Dr. McSteamy getting at it on his office table. I was shocked when she said that. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and walked in.

"Carlisle do the nurses here know you're married?" I asked. He looked up at me. He smiled.

"Hi Bella how are you? Yes they know I'm married. Why?" He asked.

"Well I'm fine dislocated shoulder but nothing else. Well, because when I asked a few nurses where you were after they told me they were whispering about me being your latest fling and another said something about me and you getting at it on your office table." I explained. I'm sure my cheeks were flushed. Carlisle looked shocked.

"They said what?" His voice cracked.

"You heard me."

"I think I need to bring Esme back here." He said to himself.

"You do that. And make sure they see your wedding ring please. Also they called you Dr. McSteamy." I saw him cringe.

"That's a nickname the nurses' have given me. They only use it behind by back but I know about it because some of them have slipped up when talking to me." He shuddered. I smirked.

"So_ Dr. McSteamy_ how are you?" I asked.

"No, no, no. Not you too." He looked defeated.

"He he, I'm just kidding with you. You're a good looking guy and everything but you're a bit old for me. Plus you're married and have kids." I said.

"So what if I'm a married man, I wouldn't mind a fling with a young thing like you." My jaw dropped and he burst out laughing. "I was kidding. Plus I think it would be weird because my youngest kid is older than you." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that. You scared me. You looked so serious." I smacked him playfully.

"So dislocated shoulder? How did that happen?" He asked.

"Long story short I saw something funny on TV and fell off the couch." I said. He burst out laughing again. "That isn't funny. It hurt. Especially when Dr. Martin had to put it back in." I pouted.

"Oh come on yes it is. Normally people dislocate their shoulders in a crash or a fight but you fell off the couch." He said wiping tears from his eyes. I mock scowled at him. He just shook his head at me.

"Carlisle is there another Dr. Cullen here?" I asked. He nodded.

"My son or as the nurses call him Dr. McDreamy." He sighed. "Poor kid, he's a couple years older than you and single so it's worse for him. I should introduce you two sometime. I think you guys would get along." He said. I nodded. "Oh before I forget. Bella I saw your medical file. It is scary. I mean you've lived in Seattle for 5 years and you have the medical file of a 65 year old with heart arthritis." He said. "How are you even allowed to walk by yourself?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"I'm alive aren't I?" He nodded.

"Surprisingly. I mean it's at least 2 inches thick. According to all your injuries you should be dead. " I giggled. "Seriously will you try to be more careful?" He asked.

"I'll try but I got the klutz gene in my family." I told him. He shook his head at me. My phone went off. I asked him for a minute and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Bella. It's me Alice."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing, are you busy today? Can we do something together?" She asked.

"Not really what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe some shopping then we can get something to eat." She said.

"Cool."

"Can you meet me at the mall in 15 minutes?" She asked.

"Give me 20."

"Sure. Later Bella."

"Later hon." I said.

"Carlisle I have to go." I said after I hung up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm meeting a friend of mine Alice at the mall for shopping." I told him.

"Short pixie like with black hair and a lot of energy?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I nodded.

"She's my daughter." He said.

"Wow."

"Well you better get going Bella you don't want to keep her waiting. Oh and tell her I said hi and that she should come over soon." He added.

"Ok bye Carlisle." I hugged him.

"Bye Bella." He kissed the top of my head and I left. I stood at the bus stop in the below freezing temperature. A bus finally stopped and I boarded it. I paid the fair and got off at the mall. I flipped out my phone and looked for Alice's number.

"Hey Bella."

"Alice we forgot to find a place to meet."

"Oh, well I'm in the bathroom right now." She said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"There's more than one?"

"Yeah, is it the one next to the Victoria's Secret or the one across from the JCP?"

"Victoria's Secret." She said.

"Alright, I'm on my way." I hung up. I headed to the bathroom and pushed open the door.

"Alice?" I called out.

"Bella." I heard her call back. I saw her in front of the sink washing her hands. She was wearing a white sweater top with a black cinch waist belt and red heels.

"Hey Ali. Nice outfit." I commented.

"Thanks Bella. You look great too. Let's get shopping." She picked up her bag off of the counter and we walked out.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"How about we start at the back of the mall and work our way to the front so we don't have to go far with our bags?" She suggested. I agreed.

"So where are you coming from?" She asked.

"The hospital, I dislocated my shoulder." Then I remembered what Carlisle said. "Oh by the way before I forget your dad told me to tell you hi and that you should visit him and your mom soon." I relayed the message.

"Wait Bella Swan?" She asked. I nodded. "So you're the girl he met on the bus that thought he was an axe murderer."

"Yeah." I chuckled at the memory.

"He was right. You are a sweet girl." She said. I blushed. "Oooh Christian Dior." She squealed before dragging me into the store.

"Let's shop perfume." I said. "It's the only reasonable thing in this store." I added. She nodded and headed to the perfume counter. We smelt bottles of perfume and then sprayed the horrible smelling ones on each other.

"Bella stop." Alice squealed just as I sprayed her with a musky smelling one. I chuckled and put the bottle down. I sniffed myself.

"Yuck I smell horrible."

"I know so do I." We both whined.

"How about we hit a clothes store." I suggested. "You need anything in particular?"

"Yeah, I need a few more winter coats." She said. "My California outfits aren't really fit for this weather." She added.

"Oh cool. Let's go then." I said pulling her into Saks Fifth Avenue. She ran over to the section with coats and went absolutely crazy. She tried on about 20 coats and decided on 5 of them. Which I approved of. We went for shoes. She bought 3 pairs of heels and 5 flats.

The last store we went to was Victoria's Secret.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. I turned to see my blonde bombshell of a friend Rosalie waving at me. I waved back.

"Hey Rose."

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for some panties and bras. You?" I said.

"Same. I'm looking for some baby dolls as well." I nodded. We talked for awhile.

"Bella! Look at this." I heard Alice yell. I turned to see her bobbing up and down with a blue lace bra and matching boy shorts.

"Those are perfect for you Bella." Rose commented. I nodded. "OMG I love your shoes." Rose gushed admiring Alice's heels.

"Thanks. My mom got them for me." Alice commented. "I'm Alice."

"Rosalie but call me Rose." They hugged and talked. I could tell they were going to be great friends. All three of us.

"Bella I need your number." Rose said. We exchanged phones and took pictures for our contacts. We all walked outside together. Rose walked over to a Red Tacoma; Jazz was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hey Jazz." I said standing by the window.

"How are you _sweetheart_?" He said mockingly.

"I'm fine _darling_." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Mwah." He chuckled and I giggled.

"So who's your friend?" He asked.

"Oh that's Alice." I said. "Hey Alice come here." I called to her. She turned around and I heard Jasper gasp. I snickered. She skipped over to me with a smile on her face. It broadened when she saw Jasper but then it fell a bit.

"Hi Bells what's up?" She asked staring from me to Jasper.

"Alice, this is Jasper Rose's cousin. Jasper, this is Alice. I met her father on the bus." Jasper chuckled when I said that.

"Hi Alice it's nice to meet you." He said kissing her hand. She blushed. I knew she liked him.

"Same to you." She said softly smiling at him. I saw his eyes glaze over with adoration and love. He liked her too. They would make a cute couple.

"Ok Jazz ready." Rose said breaking them out of what looked like a silent conversation.

"Bye guys." Rose said.

"Bye Alice. Bella I'll see you soon." He said before driving away.

"So Bella how are you getting home?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Bus? Maybe taxi." She stared at me in shock.

"I'll drop you home."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes plus I need to ask you something." She said. I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to ask me. She led me over to a yellow Porsche. We put our bags in the back seat.

"So you and Jasper huh?" Alice asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah we're really good friends." I said.

"Really? So what was with the sweetheart and darling comments?" She asked confused.

"Oh that was a joke. We all went for pizza and the guy was hitting on me so we pretended to be together. It was pretty funny." She smiled. "You like him don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"You got it bad girlie." I said shaking my head.

"I know. It's just he's so cute and when I looked at him it was like everything disappeared." She gushed. I smiled.

"He likes you too." I said.

"Really? Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Alice when I you guys were looking at each other it looked like you had been together forever." I said.

"Do you think you could get his number from Rose for me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you two together but be careful he just got out of a bad break up." I told her.

"Really what happened?" She

"Not my story to tell." I stated. She nodded and I directed her to my house. She dropped me off we said our goodbyes and I walked into my house with my bags. i unpacked then took a shower to remove the layer of horrible smiling perfume from my skin. I thought about what I was going to do about Alice and Jasper. I was going to have to be careful and make sure that all 4 of us did things together. And force then to sit next to each other and talk without them really knowing what I was doing. I wrapped myself in a robe and got ready for bed still thinking about how to get them together. I knew I was going to need some help with it. So I flipped out my phone and called the person I knew was extremely close to Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose."

"Bella what's up?"

"What do you think about Alice?" I asked.

"She's nice. Really good taste in clothes. I think Jasper likes her."

"I think she likes Jazz." I said calculating.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Well maybe we could set them up." I suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I mean she seems like his type but he's shy and a little out of it so we have to be careful." She warned.

"I know Rose."

* * *

Ali and Belly went shopping Rosie came along and Ali likes Jazzy. What does Bella have up her sleeve? R&R and then you'll know what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked in from a hard day at work. Mike had bugged me nonstop and there was a lunch rush that seemed to last for hours.

"Em I'm home." I yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen." He said. I walked in to see him sitting by the breakfast bar with his glasses on circling parts of the newspaper.

"Hey Em. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for a job in the wanted ads." He said.

"You're doing what?" I was shocked.

"I'm looking for a job." He repeated. I blinked.

_My brother is looking for a job._ I was still in a state of shock. Ever since Emmett got out of University he hasn't done anything with his life other than sleep with women and buy beer. Since he got a sport scholarship he didn't need his trust fund which he's been living off of for the past 3 years.

"Well umm. Good luck I guess." I said. He nodded. I went upstairs and to bed. I heard Emmett on the phone with someone but I didn't know who it was. I assumed it was one of his little screw toys so I shut my eyes and tried to get as much sleep as I could before they would wake me up with their noises.

I got up the next morning feeling well rested. I checked the time it was 7:32. I rolled out of bed and I strong rich aroma hit me. I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Emmett with a mug in his hand. I looked at the hardly used coffee pot it was full.

"Emmett did you make coffee?" I asked. He nodded. "You made coffee?" I asked again.

"Yeah. What's so strange about that?"He asked.

"Emmett you never wake up before 12 unless I wake you up and you never drink coffee." I said. He just shrugged. "So why are you up so early?" I asked.

"I have an interview at 8:00 Thursday morning." He said. I stared at him blankly. I didn't know what to say.

"What's the job?" I found words.

"I'm going to work as Interior Designer." He said. _Emmett is working in an office?_

_Emmett owns a suit?_

_Emmett is going to be an interior designer. _The three voices in my head were in the same shock as me.

"Wow which one?"

"Design Options." He said.

"Do you have a résumé?" He shook his head.

"I was hoping you would help me with it." He said.

"Sure, I guess so." I shrugged. He smiled. "So who were you talking to last night?" I asked.

"Mr. Williamson. To set up my interview." He said.

"Emmett you can't screw this up like last time ok." I stated.

"I know, I know. The boss's wife is off limits." He recited.

"Oh ok. Well let's get started." I got out my laptop and helped him create a résumé. We reviewed it and printed it. I put it in a folder. "Alright you're probably going to need samples of your work." I said. He nodded. "How about we get some pictures of the house and dad's place?"

"Sounds like a good idea." He said.

"I'll go get ready and then we can get started." He nodded and I headed to my room still in a daze.

_Why was my brother suddenly getting a job? Could it really be because of the girl that rejected him? _I thought about it.

_Nah. Before I know it he'll be back to his womanizing ways and I'll be back to throwing his adventures out the door. _I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and threw on a pair of jeans a white shirt and a leather jacket. I put on a pair of boots and went downstairs.

"Ok let's call dad to let him know we're coming today." I said. He nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hey dad....yeah we're good......no dad I haven't found a girlfriend yet...........because I haven't found any I'm interested in.............no Bella isn't dating either............dad can we come over?...........ok great thanks we'll see you in about an hour." Emmett hung up. I went for my camera.

"So where should we start?" I asked.

"How about the rooms first and then we go downstairs." He said. I nodded and headed up. I did the room from the door and then Emmett pointed out all the views he wanted. When we went into his room it was surprisingly neat. He told me what to photograph and I did. When we finished the house we took one of the outside just in case. We drove to dad's house in his jeep blasting music and singing along. Our dad was standing outside waiting for us when we got there.

"Hey dad." We said.

"I out to arrest you two for breaking the peace." He said amusement written all over his face. "So how are you two?" He asked.

"We're good. How's everything with Sue?" I asked.

"Well things are great." He blushed. I got that from my dad. Sue was and still is his girlfriend. They started dating about 5 years ago. Renee, our mother (and I'm using that word loosely) left Em and I when he was 2 and I was 7 months old. Charlie and her were high school sweethearts and got married right away because Emmett happened. When they had me Renee bailed she divorced our dad and gave her parental rights to him. She didn't even ask for a visitation. But our dad insisted that she paid child support for both of us. The money he got from her each month he put in our college funds. So after 18 years of being along our dad found Sue and they began dating. I absolutely loved her on the spot because she was like a mother to me. The one I never really had. It was a little harder for Emmett because he knew Renee until he was 2 but eventually came around and loves her as much as I do.

"Dad, Emmett has a job interview and we need to take some pictures of the house." I explained.

"Well it's about time." He said. We went in.

"Hey Sue." I hugged her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy." Emmett yelled like a little kid. Sue laughed and hugged him.

"Hi Sue how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine son." She said. "And what do I owe the honour of a visit from my 2 favourite people?" She asked.

"Well I need I have a job interview and I need some pictures of the house for my résumé." She nodded and he and Charlie went upstairs to take some pictures.

"Hey Bella would you like to go outside with me?" Sue asked.

"Sure." I said. We walked around the backyard.

"So sweetie how is everything? School, work, social life, you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"School's well school and work is just work, I met 5 new people this week and no I don't have a boyfriend." I said. She mumbled a 'yet' and I laughed.

"So tell me about the people you've met." I told her all about Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Alice.

"So what about Edward or Jasper? Anything going on with them? Are they single?" She asked.

"Well Jasper just got out of a bad break up but I think he likes Alice." I said.

"So what about Edward?" She asked looking hopeful. I shrugged.

"I'm not really sure." I said. Her face fell a bit.

"Well I'm sure someone will come along." She said. I nodded. We sat and talked for awhile longer until Emmett said he was ready. We bid them goodbye and went to a photo hut to get the pictures printed.

"Hey Em I'm going to the bookstore. I'll be back in a few." I said before walking out of the shop. I headed into the mall and went into the bookstore. I made a beeline for the classics section and looked over a few books. I saw one or two that I liked and picked them up. I saw Wuthering Heights and picked it up. I had a copy of it at home but it was getting old and dog eared. I flipped through a few pages to check the quality when I came across my favourite part. I started reading it and walking down the aisle. I bumped into something hard.

"Ouch." I mumbled rubbing my nose. I heard a chuckle and looked up. I realized I didn't bump into something but _someone._ "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologized turning red.

"It's ok I wasn't looking where I was going either." The familiar voice said. "Hi Bella, fancy meeting you here." He smirked.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing in the classics section?" I asked.

"I like the classics."He said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't look like the type that would read that." I said.

"Neither do you. I guess we have that in common huh?" I nodded. "So what books have you seen that you like?" He asked. I showed him the books I picked up and he showed me his. His books looked pretty interesting.

"Want to go to the music section?" He asked. I nodded and we both walked there. I picked up a few albums and then turned to him.

"Ok let's compare CDs." I said. He handed me his pile and I gave him mine. We had all the same CDs with the exception of a few.

"Pink?" I asked. He blushed.

"What I like her. She writes good songs." He said. I giggled at the fact he likes Pink but I had to agree.

"Gimme back my pile." He said pouting like a 5 year old. He looked so cute.

"Let's go pay for these." I said handing his bunch. We went to the cashier who was shamelessly flirting and staring at Edward.

"Sweetheart let me get those for you." He said taking my pile from me. I stared at him in shock. He leaned down to my ear.

"Please play along." He whispered.

"Ok." I whispered back. "Darling I can pay for them myself." I said louder.

"I know but I want to. I mean what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" He asked. I relented and let him pay for them. "If you want to you can pay me back."

"Don't worry you'll be doing a lot of that tonight." I said seductively winking at him.

_Holy crap! Did I just say that?_

_Yes you did. _

"Oh really now?" I nodded. I grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled him closer to me. I stood on my toes.

"And when I'm finished with you, you won't be able to walk." I whispered centimetres away from his lips. I heard him gulp and I smiled before stepping back.

"Your total is 75.47." The cashier said scowling at me. Edward paid her and took our bag.

"Seriously though I have to pay you back." I said when we left the store.

"I wouldn't mind taking you up on your offer." He said. I smacked his shoulder. "Ok how about you pay me back in coffee?" He asked. I agreed. He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for playing along." He said reminding me that it was all pretend.

"Ha I knew it." The cashier came out pointing at us. "It was all fake. You guys aren't together. She could never be with you. You're way out of her league. She's too ugly for you." When she said that it hit a nerve. I knew I would never be able to be with Edward but she didn't have the right to say that. I fisted his shirt and pulled him down to my level and kissed him. His didn't move at first but after a few seconds he got over the shock and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my around his neck. I heard the cashier huff and stomp off but I didn't stop. When I finally needed to breathe I pulled away.

"Wow." Edward said catching his breath.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to but it's just that when she said that I got pissed. I wasn't thinking." He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"It's ok. I didn't mind." He said.

"Ok but just so you know I don't normally do this." I was now blushing when I realized what I did.

"I didn't think you did." He said. "Um, Bella would you like to go out with me on Friday?" He asked. I nodded. _Shit what did I get myself into?_

_Emmett is going to kill him._

"Sure."

_Hello didn't you just hear what I said?_

_Do you want the boy to die? _My voices were screaming at me.

"Great I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked.

"Well it would help if you knew where I lived." I said. He blushed and I told him my address.

_Maybe I could get Emmett out of the house for a few hours._

_Yah and what do you say when you come home and he asks you why you're all dressed up?_ I choose to ignore them.

"What's your number?" He asked. I told him and he put it in his phone. He snapped a picture of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"So I can put it with your number." He said before taking another one.

"And that one?" I asked.

"So I can have a picture of the most beautiful woman ever." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down.

"Um I have to go meet my brother at the photo hut. I'll see you later." I said.

"Ok I'll call you later." He said. I hugged him and walked away.

"Hey Squirt." Emmett said.

"Hey Em. How'd the pictures turn out?" I asked.

"Pretty good." He handed them to me.

"So what you doing on Friday? I wanna take you out for drinks you know do a little brother sister bonding." He said. Well it's time to tell him.

"Um, Em. I have a date on Friday." I said.

"Oh really? What's his name?" He asked going into protective older brother mode.

"Edward."

"The guy you met at Starbucks?" I nodded. "Bella I don't think it's safe for you to go out with him. I mean what do you know about him?" He asked.

"I know we have similar interests in books and music."

"Do you even know his last name?" I shook my head. "Bella I don't like this at all."

"I know Em but I really want to give it a try. He seems really nice and I like him." _Plus he's a good kisser_. I thought to myself.

"Alright but if anything happens I want you to call me." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks Em."

"But please I'm begging you be careful." He warned. "I don't want another Jacob incident." I nodded. That incident was not one I liked very much. We went home and I helped him put together a résumé. I cooked us dinner and we ate. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I crawled in and pulled up the covers when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but it was local.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, its Edward." I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hi Edward." I said.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I just got into bed."

"Me too. I was going to call you earlier but I had to talk to my dad about some things."

"It's fine. So how did the talk go?"

"It worked out. Everything's fine." I yawned. "Sorry I'm keeping you up, Bella. Good night."

"Good Night Edward." I said.

"Sweet dreams." I hung up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I went into Emmett's room.

"Emmett, wake up. You have your interview today." I said. He grumbled and rolled over. "Em get up or you'll be late." He groaned and put his pillow over his head. "I'll make pancakes for you." I sang. He threw his pillow on the floor and jumped out of bed. I chuckled at how quickly he got out of bed as soon as I mentioned food. We went to the kitchen and I began making our breakfast.

"So tomorrow night's the big date huh?" Emmett asked. I nodded. I knew he was nervous so I didn't bring up the interview.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm going to buy something today. He said he was talking me to dinner."

"What type of clothes?"

"He said casual." I stated giving him a plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes and covered in syrup. He ate greedily. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hey Edward." I said. Emmett looked up at me and frowned. I waved him off.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to work then I'm going to go shopping."

"Have you found your outfit for our date yet?"

"Nope, that's what I'm going to get."

"Ok. But remember semi casual." He said. "No dressy stuff like cocktail dresses or thousand dollar shoes. You can even wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers and I would be happy." He added.

"Cool. You coming by today?" He chuckled.

"Of course I am. I'm not going to miss my daily dose of Bella." I giggled.

"Well I'll see you later."

"Bye Bella." He said before hanging up. I ate my breakfast and took a shower. When I came out I walked into the living room.

"Em, you have your résumé?" He nodded. I straightened his tie. He dropped me off at work and I wished him good luck. I said good morning to Mike out of courtesy and trying not to get my ass fired. The morning went by slowly until I saw Edward.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked him.

"I'd like a black coffee." He said.

"Would you like that with milk or sugar?"

"Sugar." He said. I knew what he meant by sugar. I leaned forward and kissed him. (I know cheesy right?)

"Ok now seriously what do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have the one you gave me the first day I met you?" I nodded.

"Here you go." He took a sip and then kissed me. I tasted the coffee on his lips. With his natural flavour and the flavour of the cinnamon I was in heaven.

"Remind me to give you cinnamon more often." I said. "Really good combination when I'm kissing you." He chuckled and I handed him a muffin. He went to sit down at one of the benches to the side. He put his messenger bag on the other seat. I smiled at that. When I finished my shift I changed. I was about to walk over to him when Mike stopped me.

"Bella I don't appreciate you kissing my customers." He said.

"Mike it's only one and we are going out." I responded. He looked at Edward and then back at me. "Make sure it never happens." He walked away. I rolled my eyes and headed to Edward who was watching us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Oh he says I should stop kissing you while I work." I said. He looked like someone just kicked his puppy.

"But this is the only time I get to see you." He whined.

"I'm not going to stop silly, I never listen to him." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Ok do what was the glare for?" He asked.

"He's jealous of you." I said. Edward smirked.

"I would be jealous of me too. I mean I get to kiss a beautiful woman whenever I please." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really and where is she?" He chuckled and kissed me.

"Right....here." He whispered against my lips. "Let's go get lunch." He said. We walked into the parking lot. He stopped in front of a shiny silver Volvo.

"This is your car?" I asked. He nodded and opened my door for me. "Wow."

"My parents got it for me on my 21st birthday." He said. He took us to a Chinese food restaurant.

"Takeout?" I asked. He nodded. I took up the menu. I told him what I wanted. We sat and waited for our order. I saw Jasper walk by with a delivery. I grabbed his shirt. He looked down confused until he saw me.

"Hey Jazz." I said.

"Hey _sweetheart_." I rolled my eyes at him. "So who's your friend?" He asked.

"Jasper this is Edward. Edward, Jasper." They shook hands.

"Well I have to go. Later Bells, thanks for last night." He said before leaving. Edward looked at me- well more like glared.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a boyfriend and you've been kissing me?" He asked. I burst out laughing. "I don't see how this is funny." He said seriously. I calmed down.

"Ok Edward, Jasper isn't my boyfriend. He's just a good friend. The sweetheart thing is a joke we have. I had to pretend to be his girlfriend." I said.

"Like you did with me?" He asked.

"Well sorta except I didn't kiss him. We just called each other sweetheart and darling. That was it." I explained.

"So why was he thanking you for last night?" I giggled when I realized what he thought.

"Edward I didn't sleep with him. He was thanking me because we went out with some of our friends and he got closer to one of them that he really likes." I clarified.

"Good because I don't like to share." He said. I kissed him.

"You don't have to share. Because I don't want anyone else." I whispered. The lady cleared her throat and handed us our food. I reached into my pocket to pay for it at the same time Edward took out his card. "No Edward I want to do it this time." I said. He's been buying me things way too often. He kissed me and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fisted his hair. When we pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder and took deep breaths to slow my heart beat.

"Here you go." The lady said. I turned to see her giving Edward back his card. I frowned when I realized what he'd done.

"Humph." I walked back to his car. He opened it for me and I sat down.

"Bella I'm sorry but I really didn't have a choice." He said.

"You could have let me pay for it." I said.

"I know but it's the only thing I can do." I looked at him confused. "I mean Bella come on. You are gorgeous, have you seen how other guys look at you? Honestly I don't know how I deserve you, you're smart, funny, beautiful, loving and the list goes on and on. Buying you things is the least I can do for you because I don't know what else I can do." He said. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Edward I honestly think you are delusional. Because you are gorgeous I mean are you blind. Have you seen yourself lately?" I asked.

"I looked in the mirror this morning to shave and my vision is fine thank you very much." He said. I laughed at his tone.

"See and there is your great sense of humour. Edward you are more than I could ever ask for. And you don't need to buy me things. I'm not a material girl I prefer more heartfelt gestures that don't cost a thing." I said. He nodded.

"Where are you headed now?" He asked.

"Can you drop me at the mall?"

"Of course I can. Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked. I knew he just wanted to see what I was wearing.

"Oh no you don't. I know that trick. I'll just call Jasper cousin Rose to keep me company." I said. He pouted. "Oh don't give me the lip. It'll be better for you if my outfit is a surprise."

"Ok." I took out my phone and dialled Rose's number.

"Hi Bella." She said.

"Hey Rose. You busy?"

"Nope what's up?"

"Do you think you could meet me at the mall? I have a date tomorrow and I need an outfit."

"Of course I can you know I can never resist an opportunity to shop." She gushed. "Also Jasper said he saw you with that Edward guy. He told me you two looked pretty cozy together. Is he your date?" She asked.

"Yes Rose he's my date." I said. "Now get your butt in your car and get over here. And call Alice."

"Yeah she would kill us if she ever found out we went shopping without her." I agreed and hung up.

"Did you say Alice?" He asked.

"Yeah Alice Cullen. Rose and I go shopping with her all the time." I said.

"You go shopping with my sister?" I stared at him in shock.

"Your sister?" He nodded. "I've been kissing my best friend's brother."

"I've been kissing my sister's best friend." He countered. "And she's damn good at it." I chuckled as we pulled into the parking lot. We stood by his car waiting for Alice and Rosalie. He stepped in front of me and kissed me.

"I've been thinking nonstop about doing this since I met you." He whispered against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we made out on his car.

"Edward!" Alice cried. "How are you kissing?" She asked. He pulled away from me and turned around. I heard Alice gasp. "Bella? Why are you kissing my brother?"

"Um because we are going out sorta." I said. She launched herself at us.

"How do you know him?" She asked. I told her how we met. "Aww I never thought you two would be together but now that I think about it you guys go great together." She said. I smiled. "So you're his date for tomorrow?" She asked. We nodded. I saw Rose and Jasper step out of his Tacoma. He pointed us out to her and they headed over here.

"Hey guys." I said. They greeted us. Alice hugged Rose and then did the same to Jasper. He looked surprised at first but then hugged her back. Edward chuckled beside me.

"It's Alice isn't it?" He whispered. I nodded. "He seems nice enough. She likes him too. Now introduce me to the blonde."

"What you going to leave me for her?" I asked.

"No I just want to know your friends." He said.

"Edward this is Jasper's cousin, Rosalie. Rose this is Edward, Alice's brother." I said. They shook hands and Rose had a critical look in her eye. She was checking to see if Edward was good enough for me and by the smile on her face I think he passed.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." She said.

"The same goes for me." He replied.

"Well let's go." Alice said.

"Bella call me when you're ready." Edward said.

"Silly Edward I'm dropping them home when we are finished." Alice said. He nodded.

"I'll see you at home Rose." Jasper said before leaving.

"I'll call you later." I kissed him lightly and he left.

"You guys look so cute together." Alice gushed.

"I know. Bella I'm jealous. You have a good looking guy, that's sweet and kind. Plus he only wants you." Rose said. "I approve." Alice squealed.

"I know the perfect outfit for your date tomorrow." Alice said clapping her hands. She pulled us into the mall and then into the Lucky Brand Outlet Store. She threw 5 pairs of skinny jeans at me. All of them were grey but different shades. I tried on the first pair.

"Nope that's not it." She said.

"But they are nice." Rose countered.

"I know we're getting them but she's not wearing them tomorrow." And with that Alice shoved me into the changing room. I tried on the second pair.

"Nah, I don't like the pockets." Alice said.

"Neither do I plus they make my butt look big." I added.

"Well it's decided we definitely aren't getting these ones." I went back in and tried on two more.

"Perfect those are the jeans you're wearing on your date." Alice squealed.

"She's wearing jeans on her date?" Rose asked. Alice nodded. "That is so wrong for a restaurant."

"Not where he's taking her." Alice said shaking her head.

"You know where he's taking me?" She nodded. "Tell me." She shook her head.

"Where is he taking her?" Rose asked. She told her. "Aww that is so romantic, jeans are perfect."

"Now get in the changing room and put on your regular clothes." They demanded. I did and when I came out we went to Banana Republic. I tried on about 20 tops of various colours and styles until we found it.

"This is your top." Alice yelled.

"It's perfect and will look fabulous with the jeans and a pair of heels." Rose said. It was a blue silk blouse with a bow just underneath the bust. It had a cinched waist and it was sleeveless. I liked it. I changed and we went for shoes. Alice stopped a pain of black pumps. They were gorgeous. She was walking over to the display when she caught sight of a woman reaching for it. Alice ran for it. The woman picked up the shoes and smirked at Alice. Wrong thing to do. Alice jumped on her knocking them both to the floor and took the shoes out of her hand. She stuck her tongue out at her at the lady before walking back to us with a triumphant smile on her face. She handed me the shoes and I tried them on. She shook her head and gestured for me to give them to her. I did and she walked back over to the lady she knocked over and gave them to her. Rose and I burst out laughing.

"Alice you knock over the lady for the shoes only to give them to her? What's up with that?" Rose asked.

"What I liked how they looked on the display but off of it they aren't so nice. Plus it was fun getting them." She said. I shook my head at her. We went looking for a pair of shoes for me to wear. I spotted one. They wear black, with a stacked heel about 3 inches high. It was a closed toe and had a bow on the back. They were cute.

"Hey guys I found one." They came over to me and gushed about how cute they were. I tried them on but they were too small. We asked one of the assistants for a bigger size. We got it and they fit perfectly. They looked great on me. We decided to buy it and left the store. Alice dropped Rose home first and then headed to my house. She went through how I should do my hair and make up to me.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Hey squirt." He sounded sad.

"Any word on the job interview?" I asked. He nodded.

"I didn't get the job." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Em. I'm sure you'll find one." I said. It was sad to see him upset. I knew how much he wanted this job.

I made us dinner and then went to bed.

I shot up out of bed panting and sweating. I had the nightmare about my ex Jacob. I went over to Emmett's room and knocked on the door. He opened it.

"Bella what happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I had the same dream about Jake." I said. He pulled me into a hug against his bare chest. He pulled me into his room. We sat on his bed and he held me until I stopped crying.

"Bella are you sure you want to go on your date tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. I wanted to go, I couldn't cancel on Edward.

"Bella you can cancel if you want to. I'm sure he'll understand." Emmett reasoned.

"I know he will but I want to go out with him. I can't let something Jacob did 5 years ago keep me from who I want." I said. He nodded.

"Ok but if he hurts you I will kill him." I chuckled knowing Edward would never hurt me. I slept in Emmett's room with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for talking so long school started and between homework, extra classes and karate I've been having a hard time trying to write. I'll be updating every Thursday starting tomorrow.**

The next morning I woke up at 9:15. 15 minutes later than I was supposed to. I got ready and headed to school. I was late for class and at the end my teacher pestered me again about my book and I told her my usual answer she argued with me for 20 causing me to be late for work. On my way there since the snow was melting I got splashed by a taxi. Mycoat had wet spots on it. Normally I wouldn't have cared but it was a gift from Sue so I took it to the cleaner's. The stop there caused me to be 40 minutes late for my shift and Mike told me it was either I kiss him or he takes it from my salary at the end of the month. I choose the salary. So now not only was I going to freeze to death walking home but I had to fork out $45 dollars to clean my coat and at the end of the month my pay check would be short. I began thinking my day couldn't get any worse. Wrong.

"Here you go your total is $27.50." I said handing the woman her coffee, cupcakes and bag with the sandwiches. She reached in her bag to pay me. Her elbow hit the coffee that was on the counter and sent it flying straight at me.

"Shit." I said as it burnt my chest and soaking through my now brown sweater. I sighed. She just smirked at me paid for her items and left. I looked down at myself. My _white _sweater was ruined. I was now thankful I wore a black tank top underneath. I removed the sweater and packed it in my bag. The tank top was a bit damp.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked trying to soak up some of the moisture with a napkin.

"Sure, I'd like you in my car, naked." A teenage boy said staring blatantly at my chest.

"Sorry that's not on the menu." I said.

"I know but I'm enjoying the free show." He smirked still staring at my chest.

"This is a coffee shop not Hooters." I spat at him. "So it's either you order coffee or leave." He ordered an espresso and left. He gave me a fifty dollar tip. In the middle was a note.

**My car is the black van. It's got a big back seat. Come by and we can have some fun.**

I crushed it up and threw it in the garbage. I huffed and put the money in my tip jar. I organized the money in the cashier register. Someone stepped in front of me.

"Welcome to Starbucks may I take your order?" I asked in the over perky voice I was paid to use.

"I'd like you to tell me why you're wearing a tank top when it's 12 degrees everywhere." I heard Edward's voice say. I looked up at him.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. I nodded. "So why are you wearing that?" I told him about my horrible day. He took off his coat and gave it to me. "You poor thing, let me make you feel better." He kissed me.

"Well that helps." I said. He chuckled.

"Let's go." He said. I told Mike I was leaving and Edward drove me home.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Squirt whose coat is that?" He asked as soon as I stepped in. I looked down and saw I was still in Edward's coat.

"Hmm, oh it's Edward's. He lent it to me today." I took it off.

"Why are you in only a tank top? What did he do to you?" Emmett was getting angry.

"Em calm down, Edward didn't do anything to me. My coat is at the cleaners because a taxi driver splashed me and my sweater got ruined when a lady spilled her coffee on it. Edward lent me his coat to keep me warm." I explained.

"Oh well that was nice of him." I nodded. "Well did he drop you home?"

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready for my date." I walked into my room and took a nice long shower to wash away all the stress of the day. When I came out it was after 5. I had two hours to get ready. I towel dried my hair and caught it up in a bun. I put on my clothes and then did my makeup. I didn't do much just some mascara and lip-gloss. I let out my hair and brushed it out letting it stay in natural waves. I put on my shoes. I heard a knock on the door. Emmett answered it and introduced himself.

"Squirt your date's here." He yelled.

"Coming." I said. Pictures of Jake floated around my head and my eyes began to water. I bit my bottom lip to hold back the tears threatening to fall. I choked back a sob when I remembered them dumping me in the garbage. I collapsed on my bed and cried.

"Squirt, are you ok?" Emmett asked. He held me until I stopped. "Bells I'll tell him you can't go." He said. I shook my head.

"No just tell him I'll be out in 5 minutes." I said. He nodded and left. I reapplied my makeup and grabbed my cell phone I stuffed it into my clutch and took a few deep breaths to compose myself before stepping out of the room. I saw my brother sitting with Edward on the couch talking. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white button down that he left untucked. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. When they heard me enter they both turned to me and stood up.

"Bella you look beautiful." Edward said. I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. Emmett walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Have fun." He whispered. Edward offered me his arm. I took it.

"I'll have her back before midnight." Edward told Emmett. He nodded and we left.

"Edward where are we going for dinner?" I asked.

"I was thinking I would take you to my place. I know you like Italian food but I don't really know any good restaurants so I cooked dinner for us." He said. "Is that ok for you?"

"That's perfect." He sighed in relief. The drive to his house was silent but it was comfortable. He let me in. I took in my surroundings.

"Edward this place is beautiful." I said.

"Thanks, my mom decorated it."

"She has very good taste." I commented. He took my coat and led me to the back of the house. In the backyard there was a covered patio. We walked there and he pulled out my seat.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get our food." He said before leaving. I looked around. I was sitting at on a small wooden bench with a pillow around a mahogany table. The lights under the patio were dimmed and there were two placemats with a knife and fork on each. It had an intimate yet comforting feeling to it. He came back with two plates. He placed one in front of me and I noticed it was lasagne. He went back into the house and came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He put the wine to chill in a bucket of ice. I took a bite of the lasagne.

"Edward this is delicious." I said. "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Thanks. My parents made sure I knew how to make at least one meal for breakfast, lunch and dinner and this was my dinner. I can cook other things but I'm best at this." He said. We continued eating. After we had a glass of wine we went back into the house. I sat on the couch while he put our dishes away. He sat down beside me and placed his hand over mine.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded. "Why were you crying tonight when I came to pick you up?" I took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "You don't have to tell me I just wanted to know." He said. I shook my head.

"If we are going to continue seeing each other then you have to know Edward." I shut my eyes. "I was crying because I remembered my ex boyfriend Jacob." I shuddered when I said his name. "I met him when I was 18 and we started going out. He seemed so nice and I really liked him. It was the summer before I came up here for university and he asked me to go to Phoenix with him. My dad didn't want me to go but I told him I was 18 and could do whatever I wanted. So we went to Phoenix and he brought me to this warehouse. It turned out that he was in this gang with some of his friends and they kidnapped girls and kept them for money. They called my dad and told him they had me. They asked him for money but I knew he didn't have it so they threatened to kill me. They put me in a dumpster with the bodies of other girls and they left me there to die. My dad is a cop so they traced the call and found me. They arrested the guys and they're all in jail." I was in tears at this point. Edward lifted me into his arms and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're safe. I'm here for you." He said. When I calmed down he kissed my forehead and wiped my eyes. "Did they hurt you?" He asked. I began crying again.

"I was up there for 3 days and on the second night there I woke up without my clothes on." I said between sobs.

"They raped you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I went to the gynaecologist, I'm still a virgin but I have no idea what they did to me." I said. He pulled me closer to his body and I welcomed the contact.

"I can't believe they did that to you. Which prison are they in I want to go down there and personally kick their asses." He said.

"As much as I would love to see you do that don't waste your time. Emmett took care of them." I said.

"Well thank him for doing that for me. I'll have to look for a Hallmark card that says that." I giggled and kissed him.

"You're cute, you know that?" I asked. He nodded and kissed me again. He pulled away too soon. When I opened my eyes and saw him smirking. I pouted at him.

"You're cuter." He said before giving me a proper kiss. "Do you want dessert?" He asked. I nodded. "Well it's not really dessert it's Ben & Jerry's." He said. I giggled. "Which flavour do you want?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." I said. He went into the kitchen and came out with a pint and two spoons. We ate the ice-cream.

"Hey why do you keep eating the dough?" He whined.

"Cause I like it." I said.

"At least I know now to keep frozen cookie dough in the freezer for the next time you come over." He mumbled.

"And what makes you think I want to come over again?" I teased.

"Because you _want_ me." He said cheekily. I elbowed him. We decided to watch a movie. Thankfully Edward wasn't the type of guy that watched gory horror movies to scare the crap out of girls so they could sit in his lap. We watched a comedy and laughed right through it. When the movie was finished it was after 11.

"Come on Bella let's get you home." He said.

"But I don't wanna go home." I whined.

"I don't want you to go home either but I promised your brother I would have you home by midnight. And I really do love my life." He said.

"True and you wouldn't be of much use to me dead." I thought out loud.

"See and I wouldn't be able to do this." He said kissing me.

"Yeah, I would miss that." I said kissing him again. "We might as well get our goodnight kiss now because if Emmett sees you kissing me he will beat you up." We kissed and then left. He stopped outside my house and I could see Emmett looking out the window watching us. Edward got out of the car and opened my door for me. I stepped out and we walked to the front door.

"Edward you didn't have to walk me to my door you know." I said.

"I know but I wanted to, what kind of date would I be if I didn't?" He asked. I just shrugged.

"Well I had fun tonight, thank you." I said.

"So did I and I'm glad you could join me for dinner." I kissed his cheek. "Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward." I said before opening my door. I stepped in and watched as he walked to his car and when he drove off I shut the door.

"Hi Em." I said turning around. He was now sitting on the couch.

"Hey squirt. How was the date with Edward?" He asked. I smiled.

"It was really good. He took me to his place and he cooked dinner for me. After that we ate ice-cream and watched a movie." I said.

"He took you to his house?" Emmett asked. I nodded.

"All we did was have dinner on the patio in his backyard and ONE glass of wine. After that we sat on his couch and he asked me why I was crying when he came here to pick me up I told him about Jake and he comforted me. Also he says to thank you for beating them up. After he gave me ice-cream and we watched a comedy to cheer me up." I explained.

"Well he seems like a nice enough guy." Emmett said.

"He says he has to try and find a Hallmark card for you."

"I can see it now. Thanks for beating up the guys that hurt my date/ your sister. I appreciate it." I giggled as I imagined it.

"That would make a killing in the stores." I said. Emmett picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Squirt I'm really glad you had fun with Edward but I want you to be careful ok." He said.

"Em, I will don't worry about me." I assured him.

"Oh and make sure to call Sue and dad. They want to know about your date. Well Sue does, dad wants you to describe Edward so if you go missing he can hunt him down." He said.

"I'll call them tomorrow morning." I said. "I'm going to go to bed." He kissed my forehead.

"Good night squirt."

"Night Em." I said. I went into my room and changed. I got a text just as I was brushing.

_Bella_

_U up? I just got home and I want to talk to you. _

_Edward_

_P.S. Is it weird that I really miss u right now?_

I giggled and texted him back.

_Edward_

_Yeah I'm up, sure u can call if u want._

_Bella_

_P.S. It isn't weird, I miss u too._

I sat in bed and crawled under the covers just as my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella." I heard Edward sigh. "It's so good to finally hear your voice." I giggled.

"Edward I just saw you 15 minutes ago."

"What I just really miss you, your smell, your eyes, your hair, your kisses."

"You are such a sap."

"I know but I can't help it, you're addictive." I giggled again. Only Edward can make me giggle and blush like a school girl.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." I said between giggles. He chuckled.

"I love it when you laugh."

"Shut up." He chuckled then yawned. "Go to bed Edward. You're tired you've had a long night." I yawned.

"So have you babe." Well that's a new one.

"Babe?"

"Yeah that's my new name for you. Do you like it?" He asked. I was his babe. Normally when I heard someone calling someone else babe it sounded kind of tacky and lame but when Edward says it, it sounds good. But then again he can make anything sound good.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"Good night Bella." He said.

"Night Edward." I hung up.

I woke up to the smell of coffee. I rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"Morning Em." I said.

"Hey squirt." Emmett said. I kissed his cheek as he handed me a cup of coffee. We sat for awhile until the house phone rang. Em picked it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Sue, yeah she said she had fun.....alright I'll let you talk to her." He handed me the cordless.

"Good morning Sue." I said cheerily.

"Ok judging by how happy you sound you either just hade coffee or smooched Edward last night." I giggled. "Which one was it?"

"Maybe it was both."

"Ok little girl spill." She demanded. I laughed at how anxious she was but I gave her details.

"So was that your first kiss with him?" She asked.

"No."

"What? When did that happen?" I told her about it.

"Oh my gosh. You guys sound so adorable. I have to meet him this is going to be the first wedding I get to plan."She said.

"Well let's just see if he wants to go out with me again."

"Oh sweetie of course he does."

"Well let me let you talk to Charlie, I'm sure he's dying to hear how good a kisser he is." She giggled.

"More like find out his name and description so he can check out his record." I said.

"It's ok sweetie I won't let him hurt Edward. If he does I'll deal with him if you know what I mean." She said.

"Ok, I don't want to know about your sex life with my father and I don't want to talk about mine or lack thereof." I said.

"Don't worry sweetie it'll happen soon enough." I heard my dad in the background before she handed it to him.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi dad. So what do you want to know about my lovely date last night?"

"Well, how about a name, age and description."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, 25 about 6 foot 3, give or take an inch, green eyes, reddish brown kind of bronze hair, straight nose, gorgeous crooked smile and lips to die for."

"Ok Bella that should be enough." He rushed out. "So you had fun on your date?"

"Yeah it was really nice, everything was perfect and he made me feel comfortable." I said.

"Are you sure about him though?"

"Yeah dad, I really like him."

"Ok, but just be careful, I don't want to have to shoot him for hurting you."

"Dad, he won't hurt me." I said.

"I just hope so. Anyway I gotta get to work. And just so you know I'm going to check if he has a record." I chuckled.

"Ok Bye dad."

"Bye Bells. Tell your brother I said hi."

"Sure thing." I hung up.

"So what's dad going to do?" Em asked.

"Well he's going to check his records." I said. He laughed. My cell phone began to ring. I reached for it but Emmett got to it first.

"Ooh look its Edward." He teased.

"Shut up Emmett." I said reaching for my phone. He opened it.

"Hey Edward." He said. "Oh she's here. She really misses you." He mocked.

"Em gimme my phone." I yelled struggling to get my phone. He kept moving around at the last minute.

"Yeah that's her yelling at me. I guess she really _looves _you." He puckered his lips.

"Emmett shut up!"

"She wants to kiss you." He continued.

"Emmett I swear if you say one more word I will cut off your junk and put in a jar." I yelled. He looked at me then stuck out his tongue before continuing to tease me to Edward on the phone. I went into the kitchen and picked up the largest knife I could find. I stepped in front of him and brought it up so he could see it and taped my finger against it with an evil smile. He stared at me in shock then handed me the phone.

"Bella is really great, she has this personality that draws you to her, she is beautiful and sweet, and a fantastic kisser I might add."

"Hello Edward." I said.

"Oh Bella did you just hear that?" He asked.

"About me being a good kisser? Yes." The smirk was evident in my voice.

"Um...well....yeah he asked me to tell him what I think about him so." I giggled at his rambling.

"It's ok Edward. It's flattering to know you think I'm a good kisser." He was silent. "Edward?" I asked after about 2 minutes.

"Sssssh, I'm thinking about kissing you." I burst out laughing.

"Bella sssssssssh you're breaking my train of thought."

"Ok, well I'm going to go to the park I'll leave you to reminiscing." I said.

"Wait Bella where in the par-" I hung up. I got ready.

"Em I'm going to the park, wanna come?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna look for another job." He said waving the newspaper.

"Ok, good luck." I said before grabbing my umbrella and coat.

"Hey squirt, you can take the jeep." He said throwing me his keys.

"Thanks Em, later." I left. I stopped by a small market and bought a bag of grapes. When I drove to the park I went and sat down on a bench. I began snacking on my grapes.

"Hi I'm Seth." I voice said. I turned to see a burly man with short sandy brown hair and friendly looking dark eyes.

"Bella." I said continuing to munch on my grapes.

"Ah Bella, beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm shocked Bella. After all we've been through, all the fishing trips, cooking sessions and me ending up with flour in my hair you don't remember me." He said looking offended.

"Oh my God. SETH!" I yelled hugging him.

"Mhmm, now you remember me." He said.

"Oh come on Seth the last time I saw you was when I was 13. You've grown since then." I looked him over. Taking in the few extra inches and muscles he's developed. He was a lot bigger that the 17 year old I knew. "What are you 250 pounds?"

"254 and 6 foot 6." He said.

"Holy crap. How many pounds have you gained since high school?" I asked.

"75. I had to bulk up for football." I nodded in understanding.

"So what you doing with your life right now? Last time I checked you were the quarterback for the Mariners." I asked.

"Well I'm a coach at the high school. Of course you know about my injury. I can't run as fast as I used to." He said.

"What you getting old?" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh pur-lease darling I'm 28, call me old when I have grandkids." He said.

"So have you found that special someone?" I asked.

"Nope not yet. So what about you anything going on in the dating scene? I haven't heard anything about you since Jake." His face became solemn. He and Emmett took it hard when they heard what happened to me. They both felt bad that they weren't there for me.

"Well I met someone." I smiled remembering Edward. "He's really nice, we went out on our first date yesterday."

"Oh so what's his name?" He asked.

"Edward." I heard a voice say. I turned around to see my Edward. Yes _my _Edward. Seth looked up at him then smirked at me.

"So Bella this is the guy that stole you from me? He seems kinda young, doesn't look very experienced." Seth was kidding I looked at Edward he didn't take anything he said personally.

"Edward this is Seth, Seth meet Edward." They shook hands.

"Hmm ok hand shake judging his size." Seth said. "He's a bit on the skinny side."

"Seth not everyone can be over 250 pounds and almost 7 feet tall." I smirked.

"I know, I was just kidding man." Edward shrugged and waved off the apology.

"So how do you guys know each other?" He asked.

"Well Bella here was fawning over me for a few years so I decided to talk to her. We went out for a few times but I broke it off." Seth said.

"Ewwww Seth. Gross, Edward we met when I was 8 and he was 13. I wasn't fawning over him. At that time I thought boys were stupid, I still do for some of them, anyway these older girls were being mean to me, pushing me around and stuff. They had an enormous crush on him apparently. I had no clue why then and I still don't know why they throw themselves at him now. I mean he isn't that hot. He's still the icky guy that had acne, braces and greasy hair-" I rambled.

"Bella back to the story." He prompted.

"Oh sorry. He got rid of them and walked me home. The next day he stopped by my school with my brother and they walked me home. From then we became best friends." I said. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Ok, well I brought us a picnic. It was just for the two of us but you can join us, Seth if you want I'm sure there is enough food for all of us." Edward said. Seth agreed and we went to the big shady tree towards the side of the park right by the swings.

"Wow Edward you brought enough food to feed Emmett for a week." I said looking at the food he took out of the basket. "How did you even fit all of that in there?"

"My sister is a master packer it rubbed off on me." He said.

"Ah Alice I should've known."

"You know his sister?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Yup, I met her when I went to the mall, I saw a gorgeous pair of shoes and I bought it she was new in town and she asked me to show her some stores in the mall. Well we kinda just hit it off." I said.

"I see." Seth nodded.

"You know I had no idea how you guys met until now." Edward said.

"Wow, so anyway how is she?" I asked.

"Well you know she's being Alice." He said.

"Well she called me this morning asking about our date. She's going to call you later on for details." He said. I nodded.

"So Edward how old are you?" Seth asked.

"25. You?"

"28. What do you think about Bella?"

"Well I've known her for about a week she is really sweet and sarcastic and she really knows how to brighten someone's day." He said.

"And how do you feel about her?"

"Well I know I'm not in love with her yet but I really like her. I know as long as she wants me around I'll be here for her." He said.

"Oh so how is she in the sack?" Seth asked. I choked on my juice.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked. I coughed a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I wiped my mouth.

"Ok, so can you answer the question, how is she in bed?" Seth asked again. I smacked the back of his head.

"Seth we've only known each other for a week. I don't sleep with someone on the first date." I said.

"So if I take you on a second we'll do it?" He asked.

"Maybe, that's if you make it enjoyable." I said. He looked almost giddy. I leaned in and whispered. "That is of course if you think you can handle me." I took his earlobe between my teeth and he shuddered.

"Ok you two keep it G rated there are kids here." Seth warned. I pulled away and giggled at Edward's flustered expression.

"That wasn't funny, getting my hopes up only to crush them." He said.

"It was funny for me. Plus you do that to me all the time." I countered.

"Oh really name one time." Edward said.

"Um, that one time when you, no. Um..........damn it I can't think of any." I said. He chuckled. I punched his shoulder and turned away from him. Seth burst out laughing.

"Hi aren't you the guy that was on the Mariners football team?" I heard a little voice say. I turned to see a girl of around 15 talking to Seth.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Can I have your autograph?" She held out a pen and paper. Seth took it and signed it. "It's for my brother, tomorrow's his birthday and he absolutely loves you." She said.

"Oh so what's your name?"

"Maria." He nodded.

"Where is your brother's party?" He asked. She gave him the address and time. She took him to talk to her parents.

"That was really nice of Seth." Edward commented.

"I know Seth is just like Emmett. They look tough but they're just big softies on the inside." I said.

"Well all of us are if you think literally." I smacked him. He chuckled. "And I know I would really like to be _inside_ you right now."

"Edward you are such a pervert you know that?" I asked rhetorically. He nodded and I rolled my eyes at him before standing up.

"Where are you going honey?" He yelled after my retreating figure. I flipped him off. I didn't hear him get up or run after me all I know was I was pressed up against the wall. I panicked not knowing who it was.

"Damn it. Don't do that to me." I heard his voice say. I relaxed slightly recognizing the voice as Edward's. "Watching you walk away from me, memorizing how your hips swayed." He ground his hips into my backside and I groaned. He flipped me around so I was facing him. His gorgeous face, his lips, his hair and his eyes all held intensity. I tilted my head upward and kissed him. He bent down and pressed his lips against mine forcefully. He picked me up by my ass and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fingers tangled in his hair and I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip.

"Whoa you two. There are kids here." I groaned as Seth's voice broke us apart. I unwrapped my legs and Edward and I went to the swing set. We sat down and swung slowly just looking at each other. Seth had gone to get some bread crumbs to feed the birds.

"Excuse me." I turned to see a little girl about 4 pulling on Edward's shirt. He looked down.

"Do you want the swing?" He asked. She nodded. He got up and helped her got on. It was adorable watching him push her. She had a huge smile on her face. I looked at Edward and he was smiling as well.

"Annabelle!" I heard a panicked voice say. A lady came running over and the little girl stopped swinging.

"I'm sorry is she your child?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Yes and you stole her from me!" She all but screamed. "Arrest her, she kidnapped my baby." She yelled to the officer.

"Excuse me, she came over to me and asked me for the swing. I was pushing her." Edward explained. The lady turned to him. When she saw him her jaw slackened and my eyes narrowed as her eyes travelled over his body.

"Well that's no problem, thank you sir, my name is Maria." She said flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. I wanted to claw her eyes out. Edward stepped behind my swing and placed his one of his hands on my shoulder. The other one was twisting a lock of my hair between his fingers.

"It's no problem she is an adorable child. You and your husband must be very happy with her." He said. I looked at the lady's hand and saw a wedding band.

_Ha._

She frowned at him mentioning her husband and left.

"Bye Annabelle." Edward and I waved.

"Bye bye." She said.

"She is a cutie." Edward said.

"Yeah she is but I don't really like her mother." I frowned. "I mean she's married and flirting with you? What type of marriage are they having?"

"What is Bella jealous?" He asked.

"No, but seriously it's obvious you're with me so why is she flirting with you? She has a husband for crying out loud. Plus I don't share." I said.

"Aw Bella was jealous." He teased.

* * *

I hope you liked it again I'm so sorry for taking this long.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Shut up." I said pouting.

"Aww you look so cute when you do that." He said using his thumb to trace the outline of my bottom lip. I felt something hit me in the back of my head.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Something hit me on the head." I said rubbing the spot. He looked behind me and then stooped down. He picked something up.

"Is that a rock?" I asked.

"Yeah."  
"Someone threw a rock at me?" He nodded.

"I wonder who did that." He thought out loud. I shrugged. "Let's get out of here before something worse happens." He took my hand and walked me over to Emmett's jeep.

"I'll call you later ok?" I nodded. He opened the door for me and I got in. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Later Edward." He gave me another chaste kiss before shutting my door. I turned on the engine and he stepped back as I drove off. I watched him in the rearview mirror until he was out of sight. I turned on the radio to my favourite station. They began playing AC/DC.

_Riding down the highway_

_Going to the show._

I sang along.

_Stop in all the by-ways_

_Playin' rock n roll_

_Gettin robbed_

_Gettin stoned_

_Gettin beat up_

_Broken boned_

_Gettin had_

_Gettin took_

I pulled up at the street light and continued belting lyrics. When the light turned green I pressed the gas and drove through the intersection. Only I didn't notice I man trying to run the red light on my left. His van was coming straight at me. I tried swerving out of the way but I was too late. I saw his car make contact with the jeep then I felt the door cave in and pierce my side. My head slammed into the roof I felt my head split open and blood began seeping out running down my face. The salty smell made me feel light headed and my eyes closed. The sound of a car alarm echoed in the background until I was completely unconcious.

My eyes gradually opened and then shut when the bright light came in contact with my pupils. I tried lifting my hand to cover my eyes but it was pulled back by something. I tried to open my eyes again blinking until my eyes adjusted to the light. When the finally did I looked around the room. It was completely white, the bed beneath me was scratchy and the room smelt like antiseptic. I was in a hospital. Oh great. I reached down to press the red button I knew was on the side of the bed. A nurse walked in.

"Ahh you're awake." She said.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I just got run over by a truck."  
"That's about right. Except it wasn't a truck. More like a mini van." Oh dear Lord. I cringed.

"So what's the verdict? How long am I gonna be in here for?" I asked.

"Well probably 3 days." She said. I nodded. "Um, you have two visitors and they are itching to see you. Do you mind if I send them in to see you? I think it'll stop them from having individual panic attacks." She said. I nodded and she opened the door.

"You guys can come in." She said before stepping aside quickly.  
"Bella!" My brother ran in followed by Edward.

"How did you guys get here so fast?"

"Fast? We've been sitting out here for 3 hours." Emmett said. My eyes almost popped out of my head.

"3 hours?"

"Yeah, Edward was a couple cars behind you when it happened. He called an ambulance for you then tried to get you out of the jeep." Emmett explained.

"Really?" I asked looking over at Edward who was looking at me with a very sheepish look on his face.

"Thanks." I reached up to hug him but one of my hands was weighed down by a cast while the tugging of an IV needle held me other hand in place. They both chuckled.

"You're welcome. Um, I'm going to go and give you and your brother some time together." He said.

"Nah, stay, I have an interview right now so I'll come by later." Emmett said.

"Oh my gosh Em, I crashed the jeep. How are you gonna get to your interview?"

"I'll call a cab." He said.

"I'm so sorry." He waved off my apology and brushed the hair away from my face before kissing my forehead.

"It's ok. Just get better soon, so you can get back to cooking for me." I scowled at him. "I'm kidding." He said.

"I know you are."  
"Later Bells."

"Bye Em." He left.

"And then there was two." I giggled but immediately regretted it. "You ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts a bit."

"Oh well that's expected but you want me to call a nurse so she can give you some more morphine?" I shook my head.

"What happened to me?"

"A van hit you."  
"Is the other driver ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. He escaped with a few scratches."

"Oh that's good."

"How is that good Bella? He's drunk."

"I'm sorry I'm just glad he's ok."

"Bella, you have a broken leg, a broken arm, you fractured 3 of your ribs. He pretty much ran over you and he didn't stop until his car hit into the wall 15 feet from where he hit you." A tear slipped down my cheek. "I'm sorry love. It's just I'm really upset he hurt you."

"I know but I'm fine. Well I feel fine."

"I'm just glad you're alive."  
"Me too." I looked around the hospital remembering the last time I was here.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just the last time I was here. I dislocated my shoulder then. And I visited this really nice doctor, he says he has a son a few years older than me and his daughter my age who's name is....... Alice." I began putting things together. "Who is your sister."

"You know my dad?" I nodded.

"Ask him about Bella Swan."  
"You called him an axe murderer."  
"Geez I'm never gonna live that down am I?"  
"Nope not with my family." I sighed and he laughed leaning down to kiss me.

"Hey." I opened my eyes staring into his green ones. He had a playful smile on his face. "I think I like you." He whispered.

"I think I like you too." I replied. I lifted my hand not wrapped in the cast to try and touch his face but the IV in my hand started pulling out. "Hey you think you can get the nurse to put the IV into my other hand? I want to touch your face."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

"I dunno turn on your charm or whatever you do to get what you want." I said.

"Fat chance like I'd want to give them another reason to call me McDreamy." I laughed.

"They really call you that?" He nodded.

"I hate it."

"But you are dreamy." I said. "Your eyes are really big and green and shiny and they make you want to get lost in them."

"Only if you're the one getting lost in them."

"Of course I am. You're way hotter than McDreamy."

"Thank you very much."

"And I think you're way more steamier than McSteamy."

"Ok you need to stop comparing to Grey's Anatomy characters." He said.

"Oh, hold on just one more and I'll stop."

"Alright."

"I think you can most definitely sex me up better than McSteamy. There all done."

"Hey, I liked that last one. You think we might be able to try it?"

"Maybe. If you're good."

"I'll try to be on my best behaviour then."

"You are a little perv ain't ya?"

"I'll admit I'm a little frustrated. I mean med school wasn't easy and my last year of residency hasn't given me much time to have a social life much less a sex life."

"In other words you haven't had sex in a long time."

"Borderlining 4 years." He said.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm good though." He said with a shrug.

"Liar."

"Ok, I may need some sex. According to Alice it would do me some good."

"Emmett says the same thing but he won't allow me to have a boyfriend." I said.

"That's kind of hypocritical. What does he want you to do? Sleep around with random guys?" I shrugged.

"But then that doesn't really matter cause I already have one guy in mind that I'd really like to be mine."

"Oh?" I nodded. "Tell me about him."

"Well, he's really tall and with muscles in all the right places. He's really smart and has this fascinating mind and family. He's got this really messy bronzish hair, that sticks all around his head and really bushy eyebrows but not neanderthal bushy they're kinda sexy, they help him animate his face and then his got these nice lips that I love kissing, and a long nose that has a slight bump on the bridge. But my favourite part of him so far are his eyes. They are so expressive and tell me everthing that's going on inside his head."

"Hmm, he sounds like a hot guy." He said smirking raising one of his sexy eyebrows.

"He is."

"So you want me to be you're boyfriend?" He asked.

"I never said it was you now did I?"

"Oh well I only assumed. It was."

"And you assumed correctly."

"I'll be your boyfriend on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You be my girlfriend."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He sat down beside me on my bed.

"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"As my boyfriend, it's your duty to kiss me and I'd really like you to fulfill your duty right now."

"With pleasure." He leaned over me and kissed my lips gently. I moved over in my bed so he could lay down beside me. He wrapped an arm carefully around me trying not to hurt my arm.

"Hey is the IV still bugging you?" He asked and I nodded.

"I could change it for you. If you wanted."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am a doctor." He said.

"Ok go right ahead. _Doctor._" I cooed in a voice I thought was seductive.

"Jesus don't talk like that Bella." He groaned.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be. Now this is going to sting." He said holding the syringe in his now gloved hands. I cringed at the sight of the pointy needle.

"You don't like needles?" I shook my head. "Alright. You don't have to look." He said. "Just talk to me."

"About what?" I asked. Goosebumps breaking out across my skin when he applied the alcohol.

"Anything. How's work?" He asked.

"Mike is still pissing me off."

"You want me to deal with him for you?"

"No thanks. If you do that I won't have a boss and then who's gonna pay me at the end of each week?"

"You are hilarious you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"I like that about you."

"You do?"

"Mhmm." He mumbled. "There all done." He said attaching the IV back into my arm.

"I didn't feel a thing." I said.

"I guess I distracted you well enough then."

"Yeah I think you did."

"You are so beautiful." He whispered carressing my cheek with his palm.

"Edward, my body parts are in a cast. I have no idea how my face looks but I'm sure it looks horrible."

"No you don't. You have a few scratches but I still love your face." He said placing kisses on my nose and cheeks. Where he kissed stung a bit but I only assumed it was from where I had my scratches.

"Excuse me. Ms. Swan, I'm just here to check your vitals." A nurse said pushing open the door with her back wheeling in a tray. "Oh Dr. Cullen you're already in." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Yes, I'm off duty though. Just visiting my girlfriend." Her jaw slackened when he said the word _girlfriend. _

"Oh." She came over to me grumbling under her breath as she checked my heart rate, blood pressure and blood sugar levels.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"Everything is in tip top shape." She said through clenched teeth.

"Um, nurse Jamie. Is everything ok?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes everything is fine. Just like your _girlfriend_." She gritted before leaving.

"I think she needs some psycological help. She might be bipolar." Edward said as she shut the door. I burst out laughing.

"I don't think that's funny Bella. She could be very sick and that's not a good thing to have a bipolar woman around patients."

"Edward she isn't bipolar she's just upset that I took Dr. McDreamy of the market." I said.

"You can't be serious."

"Edward did your dad tell you that when I asked for him when I dislocated my shoulder they thought I was his latest fling?" I asked.

"They what?"

"They thought your dad and I were gonna screw it out on his table."  
"Oh my God, that image is gonna scar my mind for the rest of my life."

"They giggle when a woman asks about your dad because he's unattainable and for as long as they've known him he was that way but they knew you as a single guy and now that you aren't and just announced it to them they hate me."

"But why you?"

"Cause I stole you from them."

"Oh."

"Yes dear Edward, I stole you from them."

"More like saved me from their evil clutches." He said. I chuckled at him. He leaned down and kissed me.

"So _Doctor. _When am I gonna get to see you in your scrubs? I love a man in hospital scrubs and a lab coat." I said.

"Oh well as soon as possible Ms. Swan."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**I know this should be a new chapter but it's not. SORRY!**

**But school in Jamaica starts On Monday. September 6, 2010 Unfortunately and this year I'm going into eleventh grade.**

**This school year I'm doing an Examination to get my CSEC (Caribbean Secondary Examination Certificate). The exam starts May 2 and ends in mid June.**

**It's a thing in the Caribbean that gives me my O levels. It's a crucial year for me and I have to really, really buckle down. The work is extra hard.**

**And I have to do eight compulsory subjects.**

**English Lit.**

**English Lang**

**Math**

**Spanish**

**Information Technology**

**Biology**

**Chemistry**

**Principles of Business.**

**The top five are compulsory at my school but you have to choose three additional subjects one of them must be a science subject. **

**So those are my subjects. **

**The grading system goes from 1-7 and then U. One being the highest and U being ungraded you get that if you cheat.**

**The results of this Examination while determine if I get into twelve grade where I'll do my A' levels which is along with my SATs will decide what Unievrsity I get into. **

**My parents have also resorted to bribing me as motivation.**

**From my mother I'm getting a Leather Jacket and My father is getting my Doc Martens. I have a soft spot for the whole bad ass look.**

**So basically what this all comes down to is I won't be able to update my stories as often. I'm not saying I won't update. (Because I updated so frequently before...)**

**But look at it this way. After this year I have one more set of exams and then I'm a college girl. At 17. :/ (Wow while I'm writing this it's dawning on me that I'm going to be leaving my mom in two years. I'm getting old.**

**But you guys can follow me on twitter - VamperSex. I'll be updating every few days or so. **

**-Wish me luck.**


End file.
